


The Rebel King

by Minhild



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Crimes & Criminals, Escape, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Violence, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhild/pseuds/Minhild
Summary: Sometimes things have to change, becoming a criminal is part of the changes
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja/Yautja (Predator)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it !

Chapter 1

Yen'rak crossed the corridor silently, rejoining his private quarters after a long day of work, ignoring the mockery and murmurs in his path. He had the habit. Yen'rak was really not an impressive yautja, pitiful . Making a medium size, lame, he dragged his left leg, making him move slowly and loudly. He had a dark and dull coppery color, with a few black speckles, not very muscular or even skinny, not really attractive. However, its dreads were rather long and richly decorated, which was quite attractive to yautja, and you could see that its claws were particularly long and sharp, making them deadly weapons. These were the only two qualities one could find in him.

Once arrived in his private quarters Yen'rak could finally relax, he dropped on the chair of his personal office after removing all his armor, leaving only a loincloth to cover him. The day had been painful, he had to control the expansion of a r'ka colony in order to plan the chiva for next year. It was a task requiring many statistics and constant checking. It was an already long and boring task but the pain in his bad leg was added which had decided to appear again.

An Ooman slave immediately brought him a glass of cn’tlip, as well as oils to massage his sore leg. The slave coats his hands with different oils, creating a mixture with a pungent and powerful odor. As soon as she applied her hands to his leg and started the massage, sharp pain went up from his pelvis to his foot causing him to growl in pain. The ooman did not stop facing the reaction of her master, she knew it was for his own good, and he knew it too. A few minutes after the start of the massage, the oils took effect and a pleasant warmth appeared, soothing his nerves.

"Thank you, Elianor" said Yen'rak humbly, one of the rare times we could hear him speak

The young woman bowed in respect and left to put away the oils and clean her hands. He got up, and limping a little less, he went straight to bed, without even taking the time to clean his armor. Suffering permanently was so exhausting.

Nan'ka had seen Yen'rak pass in the corridor, she had refrained from any comment even if she thought no less. She wondered how a being as weak as he had been able to survive for so long when the life of a yautja was hard and merciless. She was interrupted in her thoughts by the arrival of a group of three males, the latter were Elites, the most powerful of the clan. They were returning from a hunt on a planet called Eurion-23. It was a strange gaseous planet, with extremely difficult living conditions. The yautja could only stay there for a very limited time, not more than a month. The winds were incredibly violent, which meant that rocks weighing up to 66 lbs could fly away. The air was very unbreathable and temperatures were changing at an incredibly fast speed. It is said that one day the body of a yautja was found with half of the body frozen and the other half parched and burnt. Yet life had managed to settle on this planet, there were plants but the animals were rather peaceful, they were only content to survive in the face of hostile conditions. But it was not the living conditions that made this planet difficult, it was the viruses, microbes and other parasites that were in the billions for every square inch of space available. And these things could kill particularly badly. No remedy or medicine existed to deal with illnesses and often the patient committed suicide before suffering too much and especially of contaminating the clan. And not to fix things a colony of r'ka had been established a few years ago. They had let the r'ka multiply exponentially. This planet was therefore also used as a prison for Bad Blood, criminals who committed unforgivable mistakes.

This planet was so dangerous that it was necessary to fulfill a certain number of conditions to go there, such as being obligatorily an Elite of more than 300 years, to have at least three Queens on its wall of trophy, to have at least sired a thirty pups, and of course it was necessary to request various authorizations from the Council of Elders and the chief of the clan. And above all: prohibition to go alone, wear a special awa'asa and a special helmet to go there and go through at least ten decontamination processes before being able to access the rest of the mother ship, and having to have medical follow-up for a month after coming back from this planet.

Obviously the three warriors returned victorious, in particular Man'kuril, a male with skin and dreads entirely white and with red / pink eyes, an albino, who returned from this planet for the eighth consecutive time and with him still the head of a Queen and some scars as a trophy.  
The mating season was fast approaching and all the clans were beginning to be in turmoil, everyone was looking to garnish their wall with trophies to have the honor of procreating. She was seriously starting to think about the male who could breed her offspring this year. Often the Elites as prestigious as these warriors were overworked during the mating season and could only mate with females as strong as them, she did not yet have their level even if her last offspring were now young and promising warrior.

Nan'ka's thoughts drifted towards Yen'rak, she had never seen him court or even hunt or fight. He did not act like any other yautja, while the males challenged each other to find out who was the dominant and purred as soon as a female arrived, did nothing of all that. He crossed the corridors in silence, ignoring everyone in his path and giving no importance to the females, he did his job and once it was finished he disappeared! He was incredibly discreet!  
Everyone then declared that he was weak and worth nothing. For a time a rumor had been launched within the clan, that he preferred to mate with males! That day we heard him growl for the first (and only) time, then the rumor had suddenly stopped. A notification appeared on her wrist computer and it got her out of her mind.

Yen'rak woke up about three hours later in his huge rectangular bed. He got up painfully and stretched, groaning. His leg still hurt him badly. He went to check his wrist computer which indicated that he had received numerous notifications. Apparently the clan leader and the Elders had an emergency meeting, and he was summoned.

"What do these fools want with me," he thought, grunting.

An emergency meeting, as if he didn't have enough work ... But it seemed important enough, it was rare that he was called, he had an appointment in .... pauk! He was late, the meeting had started ten minutes ago. In the rush he forgot to put on more suitable armor for a meeting with the Elders, he had just put on the usual. Too bad, even with suitable armor the old people would still have found a way to make fun of his face.

He limped out of his quarters as usual. On the way he crossed the road to Iz'nam, his half-brother, a yautja with black skin and azure speckles, the latter barred his way.

"Well, half-yautja has come out of his den, don't tell me you're going to court females" Iz'nam hissed threateningly. He liked to intimidate his brother.

"Shut up Iz, I don't have time to chat with you, I have things to do", he stepped aside to get around his brother but the latter, faster, barred his way again . Yen'rak started to stress a little, he was going to be even more late because of the bullshit of his imbecile brother and should still undergo the remarks of his superiors.

"I smell your fear big brother" sneered Iz'nam, kicking him in the bad leg. Yen'rak made no sound despite the pain that radiated throughout his leg. He did not move, did not look at him. He stood still for several minutes. His brother waved his hand in annoyance and sighed "How a poor guy like you is still part of the clan ...", then he let Yen'rak go.

He arrived in the meeting room. When he arrived everyone turned his head towards him, he was late and everyone was waiting. The room was circular, with a large round table in the middle where everyone was seated and in the middle there was a computer that could project holograms.

"Yen'rak always the last to arrive" growled an unlovable Elder with a dark green skin "why are you still late?"

"Just a setback" replied Yen'rak "why did you summon me?"

He moved quickly between Sikmara, an old female with sand-colored skin, the latter did not even greet him, and Vuk'rem, the Elder with dark green skin and pale yellow stripes. He really didn't want to drag on with these old people.

Ab'nushka, the chief of the clan rose and the room fell silent.

"If I gathered you today it is for the following reason, for some time now we have not had any news from Earth. The warriors who were implanted in the various bases have not given any sign of life since now six months, when they are supposed to do an activity report every month. Except a few hours ago, we received a distress signal, the beacon does not indicate what is happening but the signal was level 5. And that's the only information we have. That's why I convened you here. "

There was a flood of murmurs in the room. An Elder with reddish skin and many scars raised his voice "There is nothing dangerous on Earth, how is it possible?", The room approved the question of Elder.

"It's a great question" replied the chief "So that's why I called on Yen'rak, he knows a lot of things on Earth, do you have any idea what could have happened ? It seems to me that it is you who is responsible for monitoring the Earth "asked the chief, turning to Yen'rak.

"Yes I can take control of their satellites, I have been watching humans for years and there has been nothing special recently. If the Oomans had discovered our bases, our equipment or even r'ka from old nest, it would be on television "replied Yen'rak in annoyance" In what zone of the planet this beacon emitted this signal? "

There was a silence

"This is one of the problems we also have ... no matter how much we look for there is no way to geolocate this beacon, we received the signal without knowing where it had emitted, we caught a bit of a chance "murmured another Elder to the chief, he looked embarrassed, it was the first time that the yautja technology had difficulties.

The meeting lasted a few more hours and in the end they decided to send a rescue team to Earth to check the 4 bases that had been established on Earth: Amazon, Sahara, Himalayas and finally in ocean. Voluntarily remote areas so as not to be disturbed by the Oomans.  
The team was made up of Nan'ka, he didn't know her, Man'kuril, a powerful albino warrior that everyone knew, and himself. When the name of Yen'rak was mentioned for the composition of the team, there was a flood of murmurs and muffled laughter. How could he, the lame, the crippled, the blemish in the clan's genetics have the honor of being sent on a mission by the clan chief himself? He was going to slow everyone down and probably make the mission fail. But it was the chief who decided and no one could contest his decision.

The message with all the information necessary for the mission was already sent to his teammates, they would leave tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Yen'rak was in his quarters, he stood in front of his shelf where his weapons were stored. It had been a while since he had left on a mission. Yen'rak did not know what to take. First a weapon, but which one? He is bad in everything, only cunning allowed him to win the few fights he waged, he then took his usual weapons: ki'cti-pa, sivk'va-tai and dah'kte, this will be more than enough. Then he checked his wrist computer, it worked perfectly and all the maps and information on Earth were up to date. No need to take water and food, the Earth was a generous planet, although its resources began to reduce dangerously quickly. At this stage this planet was considered sick because of the overproduction demanded of it by the Oomans. Yen'rak had done the calculations, at this rate they only had less than 400 years before each piece of land was unusable. When he spoke to the chief and the Elders, they replied that it was not their problem and that it would even be a good thing because they could drill freely, Yen'rak was content to acquiesce and to leave the room.

He sighed loudly at these thoughts, the slave left quickly to get the oils for his leg.

"No" said the yautja to the slave, indicating that he didn't want the oils. "I'm going on a mission I don't want the smell to attract all the potential enemies, I can bear the pain"

The slave tilted her head to the side, asking him a silent question, she was forbidden to speak despite the fact that she mastered the language of yautjas perfectly. She had learned the lesson well, one day she had spoken despite the prohibition, furious that she disobeyed Yen'rak had thrown himself on the ooman and had put out her eye with his claws as a punishment. But shocked by his own violence, Yen'rak immediately apologized and treated her.

"During my absence I want you to clean and put away all my weapons and armor, of course you are always forbidden to go into this room" he pointed to a small armored door with multiple security systems, located at the back of a room which served as a workshop and laboratory for yautja. "I risk leaving for a long time, so I entrust you to Mei'dta, you already know him, you will assist him in his work in his workshop"

Elianor nodded happily, she enjoyed going to this funny eccentric yautja. He was small, lively and spoke all the time and very quickly. He sported a dark green color with white stripes and was still trying experiments that always failed. Elianor found it funny. Due to a mental problem, the clan leader decided to have him castrated when he was still young so that he wouldn't pass on his genetics. But the yautja didn't seem disturbed because his behavior, which had always been different, had not changed. He was always so weird. No wonder he gets along with Yen'rak.

After having finished getting ready, the copper yautja left alone on the boarding platforms, he let the ooman go alone in the Mei'dta's workshop. She was one of the rare slaves to be able to move freely on the ship, she had a pass around her neck. He arrived on time on the platforms, but Nan'ka and Man'kuril had not yet arrived. He went to the pod that was going to take them and began to prepare it while waiting for the arrival of his teammates.

Nan'ka was walking alongside Man'kuril, towards the main deck in order to climb into the capsule that would send them to Earth. Nan'ka was a young powerful warrior, ash colored and with red patterns all over her body. She possessed numerous trophies and had the reputation of giving powerful offspring. Her first pup was her greatest pride, the day of his chiva things had gone wrong and the queen had managed to free herself but before more experienced hunters could arrive in reinforcement, her son had beheaded the queen, the latter was so proudly hung on his wall. She purred with pride.

She came out of her reflection when Man'kuril signaled her to come to the ship number 36. It was a classic transport vessel, with the clan mark, a circle with eight peaks on the outline and a spiral inside, it was generally red. This symbol was used to recognize the clan, each clan had its own, it was found almost everywhere, it was engraved on their house, on the weapons, on the masks and their forehead... etc.

It was early "in the morning", according to the cycle there was on the mothership, there were very few people on the boarding platforms. There were only a few mechanics, who were permanently in charge of the proper functioning of the mothership, and the cleaners.

She had had little information on the mission, she knew she had to check different bases which had not given any more news for a long time, she had also been told that she had to be as discreet as possible about the mission. Strange, but it was very likely that an enemy clan had attacked their bases and even triggered the distress beacon to lure them into a trap.

They had started mining on other planets thousands of years ago when Prime's mines were completely depleted, so diplomatic relations had become disastrous and tensions were only growing between the different clans. Ur'vulan, a warrior known for his fabulous intelligence, had proposed to exploit other planets, he was therefore the first scientists to perfect the mastery of space travel and their first colonies had flown beyond their galaxy. Since then, Ur'vulan was considered a legend. This event was part of the history of the Yautja people and it was engraved on a huge mural, telling the story of the yautjas, on the walls of the royal palace.

Today, mines production was also starting to decrease sharply, and diplomatic relations with the other clans were deteriorating more and more, a civil war would probably happen if things did not calm down immediately. Also, they may travel on many planets, few of them had these minerals, which was problematic. They could only travel to neighboring galaxies, they did not know how to go beyond, despite the fact that they knew that there were many habitable planets, scientists had been working on this problem for years, but they could not find a solution.

Each clan had at least a team of specialists in space travel and mineral exploitation. These yautja were warriors in the same way as the others except the fact that they fought and hunted only very rarely (often only for the mating season), and in addition to their wall of trophy, they also had different prices and rewards for discoveries of great benefit to the clan (it was a way of proving their intelligence and certifying that a discovery belonged to them).

That's why Ab'nushka had hired them, the strongest warriors ... except Yen'rak. It was really unusual to send him on a mission, but after all he was an Earth specialist so it was quite logical, but he would have to be protected if a threat happened; or let him die, she thought, smiling. She shook her head to get the nonsense out of her head. Recently with the coming heat she became more and more aggressive and forgot the code of honor: attacking a weaker than you is dishonorable, even more if he limps, this is probably why Yen'rak was still alive, his skull was worth nothing.

On the deck Yen'rak was already waiting for them. She and Man'kuril quickly greeted him and go into the pod in silence. As soon as installed, the door closed, the motors started while the lights inside the capsule turned off and the vessel left. There was a strange noise when the door closed, but she didn't really pay attention. If there was any problem, artificial intelligence would have detected it and prevented the capsule from leaving.

It will take about thirty minutes. The capsule was small and triangular, with one seat in the front and two other in the back, side by side. Yen'rak had taken the place in the front, at the command post, so she found herself by the side of Man'kuril the latter stood straight and proud and could not help contracting his muscles as soon as she looked at him. Nan'ka sighed, this mission could be very painful with a strange and lame male and another already eager to mate while the season was not yet there.

She then turned her head towards the window and looked at the space. No matter how accustomed she was, she always felt dizzy when she contemplated the vastness of the universe. This deep impression of being only a tiny and insignificant dust traversing the interstellar void. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel incredible well-being in the face of the majestic beauty of the universe, there was no word to describe the emotions that crossed her. Thousands of galaxies with thousands of harmonious and vivid colors, and with patterns as complex as majestic, the clouds of dust and gas, which in the distance looked like simple clouds when in reality they were titanic! The motionless and bright stars watching over the nearby planets. Without forgetting the dangerous black hole, always difficult to observe and meteorites that can appear at any time.

Lost in her admiration for the universe, Nan'ka falls asleep, her head against the window.

* beep**beep**beep**beep*absolute silence*beep**beep**beep**beep*

She heard distant voices speaking to her. We called her. Nan'ka. It's her. We shake her by the shoulder.

"Damn Nan'ka wake up, we have a problem!" Was the voice of Man'kuril

Nan'ka opened her eyes with a start, Man'kuril was leaning over her. Something was wrong, it was extremely hot and where did this noise come from?

She got up suddenly, there was a problem with the ship. Nan'ka realized that they were piercing the Earth's atmosphere at an abnormally high speed. She knew from the smell that there was a fuel leak somewhere.

"We're losing fuel, we have to fix it now, if there is the slightest spark the ship will explode" cried Nan'ka to her two clan brothers. "I have a background in mechanics, I'll try to fix it." She stood up and went to the bottom of the ship, where there were the thrusters and the tank. The heat was unbearable, she felt that her skin was burning and her lungs were filled with toxic and hot smoke despite the wearing of her mask. She put on a pair of thick gloves and picked up tools and started fixing what she could.

She started by taking a deep breath and calming down. "Okay, I need to start by identifying the problem and fixing it. It looks like the fuel combustion system is too hot and leaking. She glanced at the indicators on the machines.

Oil level: insufficient, risk of breakage

Pressure in the pipes: too high, risk of breakage

Temperature: no data available

Too much damage, please stop the vessel immediately and have it towed urgently. Potentially impossible repairs

Oh Paya ! How could they have left when there was so many defects !? Then she thought back to the strange noise when closing the capsule, shit, she should have done the manual checks.

But she didn't have time to think about a solution that the vessel turned around and various electronic objects present in the vessel, which had detached, struck her violently, and she lost consciousness as her body was thrown near the cooling system, on the left side of the ship. Ridiculous.

A huge shaking deformed the capsule, the cabin squeaked noisily.

Various alarms went off, creating an unbearable din and flashing the numerous warning lights of the vessel

"Imminent cabin depressurization, imminent cabin depreee..." repeated the robotic and expressionless voice of the control computer before the voice distorted and suddenly went out.

"Yen'rak what's going on?" Man'kuril shouted through the dreadful squeaks of the cabin. But did not answer immediately, too concentrated to pilot the damaged vessel. Suddenly Man'kuril, received a scrap of steel in the face and was thrown on the side of the vessel. Despite his mask protecting him, he felt the piece of steel sink into his skin.

"We're crashing, I'm trying to limit the damage and make us land alive." Yen'rak yelled at him, he was strangely calm "if you want to help me, try to repair the pipes of the cooling system as best you can, the engine ..." he dodged a piece of steel which was flying in his direction "... is overheating, it will soon explode with such heat! I will try to make us land in the sea "

There was a deafening noise and Man'kuril did not understand a word of what he said.

Man'kuril, stood up and did so, trying to ignore the pain that ran through his mandible and his temple. He tried to step over Nan'ka's body, but there was another shake, and he tripped and walked on the female's chest. Shit. He felt her bones crack under his foot. But he didn't have time to linger on his clan sister. By the time it reached the cooling system, there was another deafening noise and at that time the ship tore completely. They were all three violently sucked outside. The pressure difference was so great that Man'kuril and Yen'rak lost consciousness in turn. Their three bodies were swung and twisted in every way imaginable. They may have the purest and most noble blood flowing in their veins, be from the best genetic selection for hundreds of generations, be the most resistant warriors in the universe, at that time they could do nothing to face the wrath of the sky.

They fell about two miles before landing in an choppy ocean, among the melted and burning debris of the vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> ki'cti-pa - combistick  
> dah'kte - wristblades   
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !   
> Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy it :)

What a strange feeling, as if something was stuck to his skin, it scratched him. His whole body was numb and painful, especially his head. And the smell, a mixture of fish and a rotting plant. A beach. Something tickled his mandibles, unpleasant. A crustacean. He opened one eye, and removed the crab from his mandible with a claw and tried to get up. Unbearable pain crossed his whole body, forcing him to lie on his stomach, eyes closed. 

Where am I? We pat him on the shoulder. He hears a voice. We talk to him. Everything was blurry. 

Man'kuril opened his eyes and his gaze turned to a shape leaning over him. Yen'rak. The white yautja managed to straighten out, growling in pain. He was covered with algae, sand and thwei, and a piece of steel had lodged in the left side of his face, breaking his mandible and piercing his mask making it unusable. 

"Is everything alright?" asked Yen'rak, helping him to sit down. 

Still too much in the vapes, Man'kuril did not respond, he had many questions to ask but it could wait. 

"What has happened?" Man'kuril said weakly, his voice was only a faint murmur, his throat made him suffer, he had swallowed sand and salt water.

"The vessel crashed, there was depressurization, luckily we landed in the sea, but the vessel is ruined" replied Yen'rak, indicating with clawed fingers the charred pieces of the capsule still floating in the sea and coming to run aground on the beach

"Take your time before getting up, the impact was harsh and you are hurt," said Yen'rak, seeing that Man'kuril was trying to get up in vain. 

"Where's Nan'ka?" He asked after a few minutes, after looking around.

"No idea, I looked around for several hours, but I didn't find her, in my opinion she didn't survive and was carried to the bottom of the ocean,  
there was a major storm "

"Several hours ... I was passed out for a long time ..." he said disappointed that a warrior like him had remained in a weak position for as long as the weakest of the group had been awake for a long time. It was really a strange accident, a simple storm had succeeded in destroying a capsule during the flight, a powerful female who died instantly, a famous warrior was in bad shape and the weakest of the group escaped almost unscathed! Perhaps Yen'rak was not as weak as his reputation suggested ...

He watched Yen'rak out of the corner of his eye, the latter was sitting on a rock and nibbling on the few crustaceans that were passing by. He looked exactly the same as usual, apart from a few scratches and the loss of a piece of his armor covering his right shoulder, he had nothing to indicate he had just crashed.  
Feeling observed Yen'rak turned his head towards the white yautja.

"A problem?" He asked, it was not a provocation

"Why weren't you injured during the crash?"

He shrugged "If I hurt everywhere, but when you suffer permanently, suffer a little more or a little less ... there is really no difference anymore."

"No but what I mean is why you only have scratches? There were pieces of molten metal flying all over the ship, you should have been burned"

"I ... am just lucky" replied the cupped yautja after a moment of silence

"He looks like he's disappointed that I'm not hurt" thought Yen'rak grunting "Isn't he aware that it's me who swam to this beach dragging him behind me when he was unconscious? "

Feeling the change of mood of Yen'rak, Man'kuril was silent. They sat for several minutes in silence. It was a miracle that they were not dead. They had stranded on a beach covered with a thick layer of fragrant green algae, slightly camouflaging them. Man'kuril had no idea where they were. The beach was tiny, was just a recess in a cliff several meters high. It was low tide, and surely in a few hours she would be underwater. They had to move. Man'kuril tried to activate his camouflage several times but after a while he made a reason, the salt water had damaged their equipment too much, only their thermal netting and their blades were still working. Pauk! With his white color he could be easily spotted, he had always relied on his camouflage to hide himself.

"Do you know where we are?" growled Man'kuril as he got up

"I tried making us land as close as possible to the first base, in the Amazon, normally we are close to the mouth of a river, unless we have drifted farther ... Follow me I must that we find this river and that we go up to the middle of the jungle, that's where the base is "replied Yen'rak, getting up in turn" we will swim along the cliffs and find that mouth. "

They walked towards the salt water, their feet sinking deep into the sand because of their weight. Yautja knew how to swim but were rather clumsy in the water. Their bodies were too heavy, and their mouths could not close tightly. Only their slightly webbed feet, a remnant of their aquatic ancestors, could help them. They also had their biomass to help them breathe, but in the case of Man'kuril, the latter was useless.

They used the ocean current to swim with the least possible effort. It was much easier for Yen'rak to swim rather than walk or climb the cliff because he did not have to bear the weight of his bad leg. The latter was particularly painful following their accident. Man'kuril had more difficulties, he was still weakened by the accident and the hole in his mask made water enter his mouth, he almost choked several times.

After a few minutes of research they finally found the mouth of the river and came out of the water. In front of them stood a dense and thick jungle, and the climate was hot and humid, it was very much like their living environment on Prime. They were comfortable. Man'kuril furiously removed his mask, it was no longer of any use to him. On his face, a thick crust of green blood covered his temple to his mandible. The latter was broken. The mission started really bad ...

"Come on" said Yen'rak after a few minutes, they started to sink into the jungle up the river. The travel would take them several days. It was one of the largest forests on planet Earth and also one of the least known. The perfect place to hide a base. Everything seemed strange and familiar at the same time. It was exactly the same type of forest as on Prime, in the sense that there was the same density and the same humidity, but all the plants and all the animals were different.

Yen'rak was moving slowly, in part because of his bad leg, but Man'kuril suspected he was taking his time on purpose and that irritated him.

"Can't you accelerate?" He sighed in annoyance, it was Yen'rak who knew the forest and knew where to go, this forced Man'kuril to walk at the speed of a snail, added to the fact that his skin tugged at him because of the large quantity of salt that had deposited between his scales, the pain that threw him into his face and the frustration of having lost their vessel and that their equipment no longer worked, all this combined made him cranky.

"No" replied simply Yen'rak without giving him any further explanation "but if you want to speed up, I take you, do it, I will join you later" he added insolently.

Man'kuril just growled and continuing to follow him in silence.

After a few hours of walking in the forest, they heard a noise in the distance, a car. Yen'rak explained there was only one road that crossed the forest and that it was very little used. He also explained there could be small boats that could navigate the river.

"Shit with my white skin, they will easily spot me ..." growled Man'kuril in annoyance "I spotted lots of traces of ooman in the area, I will have to kill them"

"Not necessarily, coat yourself with mud and it will be good, the Oomans cannot see the thermal signature"

Man'kuril then approached the bank of the river and stretched out his hand to take mud and coat his body.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Man'kuril turning to Yen'rak who had decided to sit down to rest his leg, there was no mockery in his tone "why are you so passionate about the Ooman? You know ... in the clan many people make fun of you because of that "

Yen'rak sighed in boredom, he knew perfectly well that in the clan everyone was looking for the slightest pretext to make fun of him, "I'm not passionate about the Ooman, it's just that I find them intriguing, they look like us but are completely different from us at the same time, so many years ago I started to study them. I first looked at the documents that already existed but that only increased my curiosity and very quickly I needed more information about them, so I went to Earth to study them directly in the field and realized that the information we had was either incomplete or downright false. So I wrote most of the articles we have on them and progressively got the title of specialist in Ooman. "

"Ah I see ..." Man'kuril did not expect Yen'rak to agree to answer him. To tell the truth, he felt a little embarrassed. Yen'rak didn't deserve as much mockery, he might not be an exceptional hunter, but he had the merit of being extremely intelligent and loyal to the clan. They continued walking for a few hours, it turned out that Man'kuril was someone very curious, he asked him a lot of questions about the Oomans and Yen'rak found himself enjoying his company. He did not feel belittled and despised, Man'kuril listened wisely to his teachings on the Oomans, at one point their discussion turned to a more philosophical theme. It was one of the few times when yautja chatted on such a topic, and Yen'rak couldn't help but click happily.

The sun was starting to set on the horizon. They decided to stop and rest for a few hours in what appeared to be a small clearing. Man'kuril left to hunt around the first, he brought back a species of large rodent which he ate quietly at the top of a tree. Yen'rak brought back a medium-sized snake, he sat down on the leaf-covered ground and removed his mark. So he had blue eyes! It was something extremely rare among yautjas! He ate slowly as if he reluctantly did so, as if disgusted by food. No wonder he is so skinny. After that Yen'rak took the first watch while Man'kuril was resting in the tree, he was the one who had been most affected by the crash and needed rest. Meanwhile, Yen'rak closed his eyes and listened to the nightlife of the forest while above them a full moon gently caressed them with its light.

Sweet night.

Their rest was short-lived, they were near the river on which small motorboats, extremely noisy and emitting a foul odor which had awakened Yen'rak, passed regularly. So they left a little before sunrise.

Man'kuril's wound made him suffer, causing him to growl in pain. Half of his face was covered with a thick crust of dried green blood, he could not be treated because he had lost his medikit during the crash. But according to Yen'rak the wound was not serious, and he just needed to make a splint with pieces of wood for his broken mandible and to apply a poultice made with the leaves of a plant that he did not know. Yen'rak seemed sure of him and had many knowledge about this forest, Man'kuril trusted him.

They only walked for a few hours in the thick and noisy jungle, they had long since moved away from the river and the paths to sink into an even deeper and denser part of the jungle, even further from any human civilization. After a while they had to climb the trees because the lianas and the many plants formed a plant wall in front of them. According to Yen'rak they were not very far away, this green wall was a landmark. Man'kuril had to take out his wrists to cut the annoying greenery in front of him.

After finally getting out of this green hell, they arrived in front of a huge step pyramid. It was also almost as tall as the imperial pyramid on Prime. It was covered with creepers and other climbing plants, the stones were covered with moss and was in very bad condition, everywhere the rock was crumbling and the ground was strewn with bricks which had detached from the pyramid. At first sight the place was abandoned, but while taking a deep breath Man'kuril smelled the recent smell of several yautjas. He made a hiss which was used to call his congeners to see if someone was still around but no one was here, the place was hopelessly empty.

They entered the pyramid thanks to an entry on the side made in a very simple way. Yen'rak cleared the few vines from a wall and pressed a few protruding stones in a certain order, a hidden opening code. The thick block of stone in front of them rose, causing a large amount of dust to fall and even removing some bricks from the walls. This did not reassure Man'kuril much, it looks like the pyramid was going to collapse at any time and without their mask they could not check if the structure was solid. Perhaps the other yautja had been forced to leave the pyramid because of the dangerousness of the latter.

"There is no one left here" grunted Man'kuril "it seems that they all left without saying anything to anyone, as if they had been forced to flee"

"Not necessarily, to make believe the place is dangerous is a good way to dissuade the intruders from entering" clicked Yen'rak "stay there I will see if I can turn on the light, if nobody has been there for a long time, the circuit must have tripped . "

He went towards the interior of the pyramid, Man'kuril no longer saw him at all, he could only locate him thanks to his noisy gait and his sense of smell, he knew his clan brother had just bypassed something that , a priori, was large and in the center of the room. He heard the claws of Yen'rak manipulating something metallic and the light suddenly came on.

Man'kuril then saw he was in a medium-sized room in which, in the center, stood a statue that was at least twice his size. It represented a bird perched on rocks. He had long, very thin legs and powerful, sharp talons. The bird was devoid of feathers, his immense wings were spread as if it was about to fly away and looked like that of a bat. The whole body was deep black except for the face which was white. On the latter we could see two huge black eyes, his eyes were so large that they were half the face of the creature. He also had a long hooked beak, wide open as if he were screaming, his head raised to the sky. He was wearing a kind of harness and a saddle on which an armored warrior seemed to be sitting and brandishing a spear.

Unfortunately, the statue was in terrible shape. It was covered with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, everywhere we could see it was cracked and a kind of climbing plant invaded it. The head of the warrior who rode the creature had fallen, it was at his feet and it was nothing more than a heap of rocky debris. Man'kuril approached the base of the statue, he rubbed what appeared to be a metal plate, in order to see what was written on it. It was an alphabet he didn't know.

"There is written:" Whoever threatens, will perish, "said Yen'rak, approaching him." You probably know this quote "

Of course, he knew it, it was a well-known proverb among the yautja. It is said that it was Cetanu himself who roared these words, during a legendary battle between the three Primordial Clans, the three clans which originally grouped all the yautja. During this battle, the yautja had almost caused their own extinction. Cetanu had then arrived to take the soul of the defeated warriors and let the strongest and the most worthy survive. He then left to fly over the world on the back of his most faithful friend, Zazka, the featherless bird. After his departure it is said that the two Prime moons appeared in the night sky and that their lights made it possible to heal the bodies hurt and soothe the traumatized spirits. The next day was the first day of spring and the mating season. So this transition night between winter and spring had become a sacred night where we made various prayers and offerings to Cetanu (often the meat of worthy priests). It was also forbidden to fight and kill another yautja, at sunset all fighting had to stop in memory of the massacres that took place during this battle.

What was such a statue doing here? Statues like this were only found in some temples on Prime. Yautjas are not very good stonemasons.

As if he was reading his thoughts, Yen'rak explained to him that this statue had been carved by oomans on the orders of the first yautja who had colonized this planet, this statue must have been between 10,000 and 8,000 years old. At that time the Oomans took them for gods because of their capacity which they qualified as "supernatural". It was enough for a yautja to kill one or two Oomans and resists their primitive weapons so that the Oomans submit and obey them. But following a famine and a civil war this Ooman people had seen their population decline and the few members who remained had left and the worship of the "gods of the sky" had died out.

Man'kuril sneered at his words, in addition to being underdeveloped, the Oomans were stupid. To take them for gods made no sense, a god is by definition immortal but the yautja were not eternal, a god could not bleed, but he could, a god does not worship any other god, but he had his. In short, the yautja are not gods.

"Honestly I think they weren't that stupid" said Yen'rak after a moment of reflection "They quickly realized that they were much weaker and much less developed than us, so they preferred submit and treat us like gods so as not to be harmed and thus preserve their people. They treated us like gods but didn't think we were really "

"It is true that from this point of view it is rather cunning on their part ... But they still remain inferior to us"

They debated for a few more minutes on whether the Ooman were silly or not, then decided to start exploring the pyramid. They entered the first corridor, the latter was rather narrow but above all abandoned for a long time. Yen'rak explained they were in the part of the pyramid which was used to lose the Oomans if they discovered the pyramid. All the noise they would make would trigger a warning to the warriors who were in the mine under the pyramid, and the latter could then stop and temporarily hide their activity. Then they activated the defense system of the pyramid and the walls moved regularly and this transformed the pyramid into an infernal labyrinth. If the Oomans were too determined to explore the pyramid and succeeded in guessing which would be the next walls to move (it had already happened), they could release beasts who were happy to track down and devour the overly impetuous Oomans. Then the miners could quietly resume their activity.

They continued walking at random for a while, regularly Yen'rak tapped on his wrist computer, and when Man'kuril asked him what he was doing he replied that he noted the smallest place where they went in order to write a precise and complete report at the end of their mission. Yen'rak was really very careful in his work. At one point Yen'rak's gaze was drawn to what looked like a stone chest. He cleared the dust that covered it and pushed the huge slab that closed the trunk. Inside they discovered weapons, armor and bio-helmet.

"This will be much better for us" muttered Man'kuril, he did not really dare say it but without weapons or a functional mask, he did not feel very well, an enemy could arise at any time, especially in view of the tensions with the enemy clan.

"We will be able to separate," said Yen'rak, putting on a new mask, Man'kuril nods. He also took another wrist computer to check what was inside. He looked in the browsing history and discovered the last use of this computer was about 80 years ago. The former owner had mainly used the site map, there was also a short activity report, nothing very interesting. However, he still sent the map of the pyramid to his other computer, as well as to Man'kuril's, to help them find their way around. Then they separated, Yen'rak asked Man'kuril to take the right corridor, and he continued straight on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Thwei - blood  
> Ooman - human   
> Cetanu - The Black Hunter (Yautja god of death)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First of all I am ashamed if this chapter arrives late, I have many work at the moment and I am very tired, so I think I will slow down the pace of publication for this month.  
> I nevertheless hope you enjoy this small chapter :)

The white yautja could finally move at its own pace and in silence. Being with yen'rak was sometimes annoying and the noise he made him nervous because an enemy could detect them coming far away, besides from where he was he heard the rubbing of Yen'rak's leg on the ground. Yen'rak was a nice and intelligent yautja, they understand each other perfectly, but he didn't have the characteristics of a excellent hunter. According to him, he neglected too much the minor details that could have made him a excellent hunter. Yen'rak looked more like an opportunistic hunter, he waited for a prey to pass before he attacked. In a way it was good because it showed he had patience, in another way it made him a little boring.

He had a map of the places and could easily locate himself, despite the fact that all the corridors looked the same. These were all made of stone, cut regularly without the slightest defect. However, everything was covered with dust and cobwebs, there were also many cracks in the walls, Man'kuril had the impression that the pyramid would collapse on him at any moment. But otherwise, there was nothing and the white yautja was starting to get bored. Sometimes there were rooms but the latter were exactly like the one he had seen at the entrance, with exactly the same statue. However, the map indicated it was progressing relatively quickly in the pyramid, in a few minutes it had descended several floors while Yen'rak had descended only one.

After a while Man'kuril pulled out his wrist blades and made a mark in the rock, at an intersection, he began to doubt the reliability of his map. Then he continued his path after a few hundred feet he consulted the map, the latter indicating he had indeed advanced several meters yet the place looked exactly like that of earlier. He looked up at the right wall, and a big shiver ran down his back. His mark was there.

Shit. This damn computer didn't really work, and he had just been snared like a novice in a pyramid. Man'kuril couldn't help but growl in frustration. For a while now he had only been going around in circles. He however decided to send a message to Yen'rak to notify him he had triggered the security system of the pyramid. He was a little ashamed to inform him that he had been trapped but it was a team mission, and they had already lost one member plus the ship, he didn't want the mission to fail. It was a novice's mistake not to know how to put aside his pride during a team mission. Impossible to send. Shit...

He however decided to continue on his way, after all he had little choice. He changed the vision of his mask to look around, but there was nothing in particular in the surrounding area. He had only two solutions: either find the energy source of the trap and deactivate it or find the sequence that made the walls move and use cunning to get out of this labyrinth. He chose the second option. Man'kuril was a smart yautja and it would be more fun to "trap" a trap rather than just deactivating it.

Man'kuril took a deep breath and calmed the growing tension in him.

Well let's start.

It didn't have to be very complicated, for the walls to move they have to know where it is, so that's why there are motion detectors. He changed the vision of his bio-mask several and turned his head to look at each corner of the corridor.

Infrared vision: no heat so useless  
Night vision: useless in this case  
X-ray vision: potentially useful

He used this last vision. It allowed to see through the walls if they were made of not too dense materials. He looked around, for most of the corridors he could see through up to a certain limit but a detail captured his attention, after having analyzed and scrutinized certain walls for thirty minutes, he saw some appeared darker than the others, and he couldn't see through. They were probably the ones who could move. Man'kuril then approached one of these walls, the latter, strangely, was merely as covered with dust as the others, as if it did not move. Despite this Man'kuril put his hand on it to check, he pushed with all his strengths and the wall trembled. He was right! These walls could move! Well, now he had to try to find the sequence and get out of this trap. He returned to the mark he had made earlier and mentally he began to draw a map.

He sat down on the floor and mumbled for himself: "When I turn left, I can continue straight or take a path that brings me back to the mark. If I take the one that goes straight I pass in front of various rooms and cul-de-sac, then there is a turn and it brings me back to the mark. But, if from the start, I take the right path, there is a fork, I pass in front of a room, and normally, at the end of the corridor there is the mark.

Basically, I'm just going around in circles. I have to find the walls that move to get me out of this labyrinth. However, when I follow the left path, there is a wall there, where I am supposed to arrive when I take the right path.

Ok, I know this wall is moving. In addition, it was confirmed by my X-ray vision. But that's not the most important, I have to find other walls that move to get me out of there. If I make a summary, I know that there are three possible ways and know which are the walls which bring me back to the mark, I also know that there are motion detectors, I know that the walls move when they are out of my sight.

Okay, next step, find the motion detectors, if I get there I could use cunning and get out of there. "

Paya, his brain was racking

Suddenly, footsteps captured his attention. He stopped. To the left. He detect the thermal signature of several Oomans. His hunting instinct was aroused in him. He activated his camouflage, and he followed them. Finally, something more entertaining. He advanced with an energetic but incredibly silent step. The Oomans were in one of the rooms, more than a few hundred feet away. Wait, I don't recognize this place. Passing for the umpteenth time in these corridors, he saw that certain walls were raised.

Did the Oomans manage to deactivate the trap? Interesting.

He slows down. He arrived in the room. He saw that it was a small team made up of five males. They had strange suits. From what he knew, the Oomans who explored the pyramids chiefly had loose clothing and large bulky and noisy bags. However, they wore black suits, with the sort of plates covering their legs, arms, back and chest, they also had a helmet and a rifle, a primitive weapon. Strange. Out of curiosity, he remained silent and frozen for a moment. While the Oomans were rather noisy, these were silent, apart from a few whispers from time to time. They were also static as if they were waiting for something. The smallest Ooman male, the one in the middle of the room, was typing something on what they called a laptop, another one next to him, had incredibly extended legs, he was almost as tall that a yautja, seemed agitated and the three other oomans ... He did not have time to finish his observation that he felt an air stream in his back, shit, a wall was falling. He was snared with the Oomans. The latter began to fidget in all directions. Amused, Man'kuril stood in a corner and observed them. They were strange as if they were abnormal, but they were striving to be so.

But it merely required a few seconds for a detail to capture Man'kuril's attention, he was surrounded. But his camouflage was still active, impossible to be spotted. Unless...

An Ooman, the smallest in the group, raised his primitive rifle towards him. The weapon started to charge, but Man'kuril was considerably faster and dodged the attack.

"I see you, white"

He sneered softly, so that the Oomans could see it, interesting.

But the weapon did not fire the bullets that the Oomans usually sent. Instead, a sort of long peak came out of the rifle and stuck in the rock, where Man'kuril's chest was a few seconds earlier.

Let the battle begin! Finally, entertainment. Strange Oomans, with strange behavior, strange clothes, strange weapons and who do not flee before him. Perfect.

He pulled out his wrist blades, there was no way firing his plasma cannon into such a fragile pyramid. Silent and agile like a cat, he leapt onto the closest ooman and ... the ooman barely dodged him and pulled one of these peaks at him, the ooman was still injured in the shoulder. The tip sank into his right thigh, not really deep, he endured no pain. Man'kuril sneered, these Oomans had no chance, especially with such pathetic weapons. The ooman straightened up, and he guessed he was looking him straight in the eyes, then he shouted something at his teammates and put himself on the side. Another approached him, and the same thing happened as with the first Ooman. Frustrated Man'kuril withdrew his camouflage and his biomask, roaring towards the Oomans. No Oomans react. These strange specimens impressed him but also furious that these miserable creatures resisted him. He was starting feeling a slight tingling sensation where the peaks had touched him, but he disregarded the unpleasant feeling. In any case, no vital organ had been touched.

When he was about to attack the next one, he suddenly felt extremely exhausted. He jerked his head and pushed the tiredness away. But as he was about to take another step, the farthest ooman from him shot another, bigger arrow in his stomach this time. He did not move, but contented himself with growling at the ooman, flaring his mandibles. It was strange that these wounds did not hurt. He had rather his feeling that a soft heat entered his body, and it calmed him. He caught himself purring as his vision started to get blurred, his legs trembling and his head spinning. Then it's the black hole.

The first specimen was captured: successful mission, evacuation of the pyramid.

Yen'rak had only advanced three hundred feet and then stopped, Man'kuril had been so impatient to explore the pyramid that he had left without Yen'rak being able to notify him that the trap was triggered as soon as they entered the pyramid. But after all Man'kuril was intelligent, so he didn't have to worry, he would probably attain the basement of the pyramid a little after him.

He stopped in what looked like a cramped room, similar to the first they had seen. Absolutely everything resembled, and it was normal, it was done so that the intruders did not come to disturb the miners at the bottom of the pyramid. Yen'rak leaned against a wall and consulted his map. His leg was hurting him enormously, and he had to find the most brief way to attain the basement, despite the trap that had been set off earlier. It was relatively understandable for him because it was him who had improved the security system of the pyramid many years ago. Therefore, he possessed a kind of key to stop the security system. He merely had to find the security sign.

Yen'rak looked more closely at the map, according to his recollection the sign was one story lower.

Footsteps captured his attention. He changed the vision of his mask and saw that a dozen oomans were in the pyramid. He activated his camouflage and pulled out his wrist blades and walked towards the Oomans as quietly as he could. A group of five Oomans were grouped in a single room while five others seemed to keep access to the room.

He arrived in front of a first Ooman. He was extremely tall, almost the size of a yautja. He looked him straight in the eye and said, "I see you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Here is chapter 5   
> Enjoy your reading ! :)

Man'kuril had been awake for about two hours. Chained like a pauking slave, in a cage. He was lying on his stomach, almost naked, with just a loincloth. He struggled with all his might in his cage for several minutes before realizing, he was still extremely exhausted to do anything, the product that he had been injected with was a powerful anaesthetic. He wanted to roar, howl, tap with anger but he was so weak... his body refused to move. Internally he felt his blood boil, he was furious with these Oomans but especially with himself. By dint of believing himself invincible, he had underestimated his opponents and his environment and the result had been final, he had lost. It was so pathetic. Yet it was the first lesson we taught young unblooded, never underestimate your opponent.

Man'kuril remembered perfectly when he underestimated his opponent. He had just started his training. His instructor had asked him to hunt a Dekoz'naz, a species of the large peaceful herbivore. He then sighed in trouble at the thought of hunting such a weak beast. He had approached the animal, the latter was completely disproportionate. He looked like a giant brown ball of fur with only two clawed paws. But with an extremely long neck, without any hairs and an elongated head with only one eye on the forehead, the mouth had only four flat and square teeth allowing him to tear off the grass and the leaves on which he fed and to swallow directly. The beast smelt the prey, it moved slowly and constantly howled to communicate with its fellows more than six miles away. Man'kuril had not thought then and jumped from the top of a tree on his prey with his dagger. The beast had then howled while Man'kuril was cutting its throat... or at least had tried because the skin of the beast was in fact extremely tough. He was knocked down in a few seconds and trampled by the creature. He had then lost consciousness, when he woke up the beast had broken several ribs! Such a stupid mistake had provoked laughter from the whole clan, and for several weeks he had been called "Broken rib." Never again!

Man'kuril laughed softly at this childhood memory, which calmed his anger a little. A slightly calmer now, he decided to wait for the product to disappear from his body before trying to escape. In the meantime, he looked around. He was in a cage, which was itself in a dark room, the only light came from the ceiling where there was a kind of old bulb hanging down, it seemed ready to fall at any time. In a corner of the room, there was also a strange primitive device, he guessed it was a surveillance camera. The room was relatively humid and warm, maybe there was no longer in the pyramid? In front of him there was a rather narrow metal door, he guessed it was armored and everywhere around him there was the smell of the Ooman. He sighed, it was going to be long, but Man'kuril was a patient yautja. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and listened, he heard footsteps and Ooman voices behind the door.

The minutes then the hours passed and little by little he began to feel physically better. He straightened up and managed to sit down. He then realized how chained he was. His feet and his hands were handcuffed and the chains were hung on rings in the ground, preventing him from being able to get up completely, but there was also a chain around his neck, hanging on the wall behind him. This observation made him growled in anger, and he flared his mandibles (too bad for the one that is broken). He was part of the purest line there is, whoever dared to do that will pay for it with his life, with his life, he swore.

Furious, he tried to tear off these chains that hindered him, and when he wanted to give a claw, a strange sensation passed through his fingers. He looked down and realized something horrible, on had his claws cut off! The tips of his fingers were now rounded and blunt, making his hands look strangely human. He looked down again and saw that the same thing had been done at his feet. He flared his mandibles even more, contracted and roared. Who had dared! 

No longer controlling his anger, Man'kuril suddenly stood up and tore off his chains by the mere force of his arms. He shot the one holding him by the neck, and it broke. He leaned over the lock on his cage and punched it hard. The cage vibrated but the lock did not break. He had to try once more five more times before the lock broke. All the noise he caused was starting to capture the attention of the Oomans outside. He perceived them coming closer. Come, miserable!

The door opened and an ooman, wearing the same suit as those in the pyramid, entered the room

"Man'kuril please keep calm or we have to anaesthetize you again" the voice taken out of the helmet of the ooman.

Man'kuril did not reply him, it was out of the question to discuss to a more inferior being who... wait what? The ooman spoke his language and knew his name ?!

Man'kuril straightened up and faced the ooman. Now freed from his chains he walked towards him and leaned in, growling, their faces facing each other. The ooman seemed to hesitate but Man'kuril did not feel any fear emanating from him. What a brave little thing.

"How do you know my name, Ooman?" He growled, scraping his mandibles on the ooman's helmet, threatening him.

Not really impressed the ooman simply replied that Rhao'tep had told him when he arrived. He had no idea who Rhao'tep was, but obviously had a name of yautja.

"Please go back to your cage" repeated the ooman, his tone was very polite, he held out his little Ooman hand and grabbed Man'kuril by the wrist to bring him back to his cage. It didn't take a second longer for Man'kuril to punch him hard in the ribs and the ooman's body flew away and landed against the wall. He heard the breath of the ooman cut on the spot. But it merely required a few seconds before getting up.

"Too bad, I will have to anaesthetize you again" mumbled the ooman breathlessly still.

"H'ko you will not do that" hissed Man'kuril between his teeth, now all the product that was in his body was gone. He jumped on the ooman, now he knew that these strange oomans had the capacity to face a yautja. He used all these senses and anticipated the dodge of the ooman. He put all his strength in his fist when he struck the ooman's chest. Man'kuril heard his whole rib cage of the man breaking. His opponent screamed in pain, well you couldn't really call that a scream since his lungs were punctured by his own fractured bones. He turned the ooman over on his stomach and tore off his spine with his bare hands, but the ooman had just enough time to insert one of these spikes deep into his wheel and hit something on some sort of primitive electronic device.

Holding his trophy in one hand, Man'kuril roars with victory. But the sound he produced was not as loud as usual, it was short and ended in high tones. Damn, again the anaesthetic. He felt this heat again where the arrow was planted. He wanted to sleep. And everything was black again and he collapsed.

"He is strong," declares a soft and feminine voice

In a small office, with walls covered with surveillance screens. A woman observed the scene. No yautja had ever left this place alive, the albino would not be an exception.

"Tell me Rhao'tep, this hunt was poor, normally there was another, where is it?" Declared the woman, turning to him. The yautja behind her, seemed absolutely immense among all these Ooman things. He went to a chair exclusively designed for him because standing he had to keep his head tilted permanently so as not to bump against the ceiling and he had to be extremely careful not to crush or overturn anything when he moved towards the chair. He sat cross-legged, in a very human position.

"It's not in the contract, I delivered two, it's up to you to capture them, it's your specialty" growled the yautja 

"The demand is increasing more and more, and our customers are demanding, the yautjas do not endure captivity, and we need more" said the woman "unless we break the contract, but there this you will end up like them"

The woman was facing the yautja, a cruel smile twisted her mouth. She was relatively tall and thin except for her belly which swelled more and more over the months. Her hair was black and short, and she had a fairly large nose, giving her bold and provocative features. She was wearing the same suit as everyone else here. She was wearing the similar suit as everyone else here.

"There are only six months of work left and after everything will be over, we will leave and you will have to manage to provide yourself, your business will be forever unargued the yautja, approaching the surveillance screens, he observed the albino be again tied with stronger chains."a white is extremely rare, he is worth an excellent price. And from what I know he is very strong, he will offer many entertainment."

"It's exact, it took us two doses to put him to sleep" says the woman, shaking a small vial filled with a yellow liquid, thick and transparent "but on top of that he is rather clever, he had guessed that he was trapped, but he didn't realize we were the ones who trapped him, he was too sure of himself, like many of your kind. What is his name already?"

"His name is Man'kuril" replied the yautja

"Always names as ugly as your faces," murmured the shorthaired woman after trying to pronounce without success. The yautja didn't even growl, he was used to woman's sarcasm.

"Is it a male or a female?"

The yautja was about to respond when someone knocked on the door and entered.

"Madame Shea, Rhao'tep" greeted a ordinary man, visibly happy and breathless to have run so far "I have two good news, first we found the one who was missing"

Rhao'tep calmly turned to the woman, smiling behind his mask "You see, I always keep my word, no need to sever the contract."

A smile lit up the woman's face "Perfect, do the usual exams." A little embarrassed the man explained to her that the yautja which had just been captured was not really in good condition and that he would surely require other care.

"I don't care if these reptiles are in perfect health, as long as they are alive and strong enough, that suits me" said the woman with a disdainful gesture, then she added in a low voice "anyway they will end up dying."

The man's face lit up even more "Second good news, our new machine works perfectly well and an embryo has survived, let's hope it works with the others and we can continue our business!"

Out of the corner of her eye, the woman saw the yautja stiffen a little. "Don't look like that Rhao, you know you are partly responsible for this program, right? You are not going having any regrets?" Sneered the woman

"No regrets" are our motto. We have deliberately chosen this path, we know what we are doing and too bad for the others" growled the masked yautja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> H'ko - No  
> Ooman - Human  
> Pauking - fucking


	6. Chapter 6

Two days. Two pauking days she was in this prison. When she woke up, initially, she had absolutely no idea where she was. She thought she was in the kingdom of Cetanu. But after a while she realized that was not the case and that she really was in a prison. Nan'ka had no memory of what had happened.

Why was she here?

Her aching body completely covered with cuts and burns, wrapped in bandages, had quickly reminded her of the accident. The ship had crashed and she had passed out as she tried fixing a fuel leak, no wonder she had so many burns. Yen'rak and Man'kuril were probably dead by now ...

She had been here for two days. It was impossible for her to break her chains; she was extremely weak, the slightest gesture made her growl in pain. Regularly an ooman came by to see her, the first time she saw him she had roared and growled at him and tried to kill him but she was still way too weak to do anything and she had just managed to get him scratch the calf. The ooman then insulted her and kicked her hard in the rib cage, her breath cut off and she curled up moaning in pain, her bones were broken. He walked over to her and patted her on the head like she was a dog. He had given her two injections and had cut and filed her claws. The drug that had been injected into her was so strong she almost couldn't move despite the rage that ran through her. She felt like her blood had boiled in her veins. She could only growl. Once his task was finished the ooman was gone, leaving the pieces of claws cut off in front of her, as if to taunt her.

The next time he came back to change her bandages and check the condition of the wounds. She had let it go and he had given her only one injection.

Gradually she regained control of her body, the sedative that had been administered to her began to leave her body. She managed to straighten up and sit down. She felt stuck in the bandages and squirmed to stretch them, the wounds were healing well, the ooman had applied an effective product to her.

She took a deep breath, the air was filled with the smell of oomans but also yautjas. She heard footsteps coming towards her, she immediately recognized the ooman who was taking care of her, he entered.

“Oh ! you're awake!” The human exclaimed “you know you was in daze for a while, I accidentally gave you too much anesthetic,” he spoke happily and carefree, contrasting with the excess of violence he had the last time.

"What am I doing here?" Nan'ka's voice was just a breath "and why do you know how to speak my language?" She added after a moment of thought, she didn't have the force to be more surprised than that.

“Well…” he reflected for a moment “we have various things to do” he remained intentionally vague. Nan'ka groaned, that didn't answer her question. Then the ooman shrugged and added "You won't get out of here anyway so get used to the chains and be a good girl, and maybe ..." he interrupted Nan'ka had just jumped towards him , her mandibles ready to rip his face off, she was held back by the chains a few inches from the ooman, "... maybe you will be rewarded" the man finished without even feeling the slightest ounce of fear, he turned and left.

It was so s'yuit-de ... to be imprisoned by pathetic prey, she vowed revenge, and to make this one particularly suffer. She sat back down on the floor and began to think. Physically she was naturally much stronger than the oomans but the latter had just taken away her natural weapons and her wounds and the anesthetic weakened her a lot. And then without really knowing why, her instinct told her that these oomans were not like the others and that she should be wary. She decided, for now, to do nothing and watch what was about to happen, keeping all of her hatred buried deep inside her.

After all, if they keep her here, it's good for a reason, right?

Time passed and after a few days her wounds were healed. John, the ooman who took care of her, came regulary to nurse her, Nan'ka guessed it was once a day. After seven days her wounds were completely healed.

“Breaking news!” Exclaimed the ooman as he took off her bandages, “you're totally healed!” She was amazed to find she had no scars. John, had told him he had applied a special cream so that her skin was restored faster and without leaving scars. She growled in response. For a yautja it was unthinkable to voluntarily remove scars, only those of which were unproud deserved to disappear.

"But this is not the only good news" continued the man happily "we will transfer you elsewhere!", Nan'ka suddenly turned her head towards the human, it was the perfect moment to kill him and leave this sordid place. She didn't let anything show, he couldn't guess what she had in mind.

“Where?” She asked in the most submissive voice possible. Damn, she hated it, she was looking forward to the moment when she was going disemboweling him.

"What a silly question, you're going to join your fellows and ..." he stopped abruptly, "shit ... I talk too much sometimes ..." he laughed nervously and added "you'll see"

John put a whistle to his mouth and huffed. About ten humans entered the room. A first ooman walked up to her and administered a sedative again. But her body was beginning adapting to this product was less and less effective, however, for several days she had been pretending to be still sensitive to the effects of the sedatives. Another walked over to the wall where her chains hung and untied them. Nan'ka stood up abruptly, happy to finally be able to move. She wanted to pounce on the human but she stopped at the last moment, currently making an escape attempt was too risky, she only had her size and her physical strength as an advantage and then she was curious, this place intrigued her, she wanted to see the other yautjas. The man suddenly pulled on the chains to force her to bend down, she let it go, hoping that her acting was good. He hung a kind of muzzle on her head, preventing her from moving her mandibles. Nan'ka had to hold back with all her strength not to roar at them. The feeling of having something that prevented him from fully expressing herself was horrible.

They took her out of her cell. Everything outside was just like the room, the corridor was dark and dusty. The corridor was not very wide or very high, she had to lean down so that her head wouldn't hit the ceiling. They walked past what looked like control rooms, she didn't have time to see exactly what was inside but she could see computers and surveillance screens. As they advanced Nan'ka began distinguishing the very concentrated scent of several yautja.

Throughout the crossing, the guards kept their eyes on her, watching for the slightest sign of rebellion. For her part, Nan'ka continued pretending to be under the effects of the tranquilizer, while memorizing every corridor, every door, every surveillance camera. The corridor started to widen, and they stopped in front of a huge armored door, big enough for a tall yautja to pass, she noticed. The smell of her fellows was very strong there.

The door opened and she was pushed into the room. The place looked like a huge corridor about 330 feet long. In the walls were recesses, and in each recess stood a yautja tied with the same kind of chain she had.

"It's a prank ! " she thought, she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.

She felt a guard push her behind her back to move forward but she didn't move and growled as she turned to him.

"32, please don't be a problem you've been a good girl so far, you wouldn't want to get a double dose of the anesthetic, right?" The guard huffed.

She said nothing and walked forward, as soon as she got out of here she would go and tell Ab'nushka what was going on here. It was unnormal that the oomans managed to capture so many yautjas.

The guards took him to a recess which was empty and chained her up as in his old cell, then they left.

"And here is the alternate of this poor Inka" murmured the monotonous voice of a male who was on her right, his muzzle preventing him from opening his mouth any further. "I know you have many questions" the male continued before she could say anything "but you need to know two things. First: be discreet, doesn't get noticed, otherwise they will take you and you can say goodbye to your life. Second: know how to fight . "

"Of course I know how to fight" Nan'ka growled "but i'm not going accepting this situation passively , I was injured, but now I'm better, we will be able to get out" there was a chuckle that echoed, visibly we didn't take her seriously.

The male spoke again "Everyone says that when they arrive, but you will soon find all of this is out of our control, once trapped in this labyrinth, we can no longer escape"

She couldn't see him exactly, the room was quite dark and a rock wall separated them.

“What's your name? And how long have you been here?” Nan'ka asked, her brain thinking at high speed, she was torn between longing for revenge and curiosity.

"My name is Yai'thean, but here I am called 31, and I have been over here for about 1 years"

31 and 1 years old, these numbers echoed in his head.

"Yeah here we're just numbers, it's your seat number and normally it's written on your muzzle" Yai'thean told him, he had sensed her discomfort.

The armored door opened again and she smelled a familiar scent. It was Man'kuril. The latter, completely asleep, was dragged by the feet to be hung in place number 21. He began moving, the effects of the sedative wore off. Nan'ka tries calling him, to no avail. A young female standing in front of him, told her that Man'kuril had received a very large dose of tranquilizer and that they could only wait until he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Pauking - fucking  
> Cetanu - God of death  
> Ooman - human  
> S'yuit-de - pathetic


	7. Chapter 7

When Man'kuril awoke, he found himself chained with other yautjas. His awakening had been quite brutal and for over an hour he kept trying to break his chains, in part to let off steam and vent his anger. He knew it wasn't with brute force that he would get out of here, but he had appreciated the looks that the pretty female who was in the alcove in front of him was giving him, she had allowed him to think of something other than his confinement. He had also been happy to find Nan'ka again, she was too far away for him to see her but he had smelled her scent and had exchanged a few words. He would never admit it, but seeing someone familiar comforted him a bit. However, all his commotion had caught the attention of the guards. They had argued for a while about something about him but he hadn't listened. Then he was taken to a separate room, there they took off his chains but left the muzzle and left, being careful to lock the door behind them.

The room he was in had only a bench and a screen, in front of him, an entrance closed by a gate. In a corner, on the ceiling, was a speaker. The latter had activated and a robotic voice had said:

"Hello number 21, I am happy to see you here, your presence is necessary for the survival of the Company. Since you are new here, I owe you some explanations of what will happen to you. You are going entering the arena when the gate rises, you will do three laps of the track so that everyone can see you, then you will take one of the weapons hanging on the fence that surrounds the arena, you will have about a minute to position yourself and be ready for battle. Fight with strength and honor "

A count started on the screen.

30 seconds

"It's kind of a show… that's why they're holding us prisoner… what am I going having to fight? There is nothing dangerous on Earth…" mumbled Man'kuril to himself

20 seconds

He started to calm his mind and concentrate, if he had to fight in front of the spectators he couldn't afford to die ridiculously.

10 seconds

He will win. He felt Cetanu was not calling him yet.

0 seconds

The gates opened. Man'kuril stood up and entered the arena. The intense light blinded him for a moment, it required a few seconds for him to be able to make out anything. The arena was very large, circular in shape, the ground was sandy like any arena. But what was most shocking were the bleachers, that was where the strong light was coming from. There were no spectators in the stands but only cameras, thousands of cameras with flashes on, connected to hundreds of electric wires, on some cameras mic boom were attached to it. The atmosphere was very heavy, a dead silence reigned in the room, in the sand one could see green spots, blood of yautja. There was a smell of fear, a fear of yautja. All of these sensations were overwhelming. This place was cursed by Cetanu.

Man'kuril lifted his head to the ceiling, there was a wire fence with a speaker hanging on it. The speaker activated and ordered:

"Yautja, walk"

He growled, does he really think he was going to kindly obey to a simple human, a prey.

"Yautja, walk" repeated the speaker

"H'ko, I'm not a dog, I only obey myself"

"Oh! Ladies and gentlemen, here is a recalcitrant individual, fear not, he will be punished after his fight if he does not die during" the speaker laughed "however I will make his presentation all the same."

A projection appeared on the fence of the arena, it was an information sheet containing all the information about him: height, weight, age, sex, date of birth, parents, brothers, sisters and descendants, the number and type of trophies and where the most important scars he possessed came from. The voice began an oral presentation of him. He felt like an animal that was going to be sold in the market. He was no longer listening to the voice, he was thinking at full speed. At this point it was obvious that this Rhao'tep is bad blood allied to humans, but why? In general the bad blood were solitary criminals who had to deny the code of honor and their clan. Normally they did not ally themselves with anyone and avoided other yautjas as much as possible. Rhao'tep .... the name vaguely reminded something to him, had he ever met him? Probably a long time ago.

He broke out of his thoughts when a sound echoed throughout the arena. The speaker had stopped talking. The other gate that was at the other end of the arena rose. He tensed, that smell ... he knew it well. The huge black creature stepped into the arena, it was huge, with an elongated head with a large crest, a sharp-toothed mouth with a second mouth as a tongue, front paws with many fingers, a back lined with tubes and a powerful tail. A r'ka queen. The latter easily spotted the yautja in front of her and without waiting another minute, she rushed towards him, uttering a shrill scream.

Man'kuril had just enough time to dodge the queen's teeth. He wasn't expecting that at all! He possessed nothing to fight her except the tiny Ooman weapons resting against the fence of the arena. And, again, many questions came to his mind. But he didn't have time to think about it, he had to focus on the fight, he had to think of a way to beat the queen at all costs.

"Give us a good show" sneered the speaker.

He decided to run to the wire fence and grab some kind of sword, it didn't fit the size of his hand at all, but it seemed to be made of acid-resistant metal. He turned to the queen and let out a muffled roar muffled by the muzzle. The queen charged again but he dodged her and slashed her into the back dough with his sword, positioning himself so as not to receive the r'ka's acidic blood. Keeping your enemy from moving was a good technique when you knew you weren't strong enough. The queen screamed in pain and hit him hard with her tail that projected him to the other end of the arena. He gasped as he hit the wall at the other end of the arena. A sharp pain spread through the left side of his rib cage, he probably had a fractured rib. But Man'kuril barely had time to get up when the queen charged again, and it lasted several minutes like that.

"Oh! It looks like our new warrior is encountering some difficulties facing Big-mama. I think he needs more encouragement, by the way at this stage of the fight we can already make prognoses and ... "said the speaker cheerfully but didn't listen to the rest too focused on the fight.

Man'kuril's brain was racing. His pitiful weapon did not allow him to inflict sufficient wounds to kill a queen, he had to aim at strategic spots. But he had to be careful because with each attack he was projected to the other end of the arena. But he had noticed that the queen was moving a little slower since she had been injured in the dough. He then attacked her second paw, but this time he threw himself to the ground to dodge the queen's tail. He tried driving the blade as deep as possible into the creature's thigh, but the sword breaked in two. She screamed in pain but instead of straightening up as usual when injured, she approached him slowly, threateningly. Thinking that the queen was going to take some time to take the pain, Man'kuril threw himself to the ground, putting himself in a delicate position. She was now facing him, almost forehead to forehead, sticky, sticky slime fell on him. She opened her mouth wide, he caught sight of her second jaw. He was going to be killed at any time but instead of resigning himself to dying Man'kuril had one last idea.

He rolled onto his side and grabbed the piece of sword he had left, the piece was tiny compared to his hand. He knew that all creatures, even those with a thick shell, had a weak point, a flaw in their natural armor. In the r'ka it was in their neck, behind their crest their shell was much thinner to allow them to move their heads better.

He ran as fast as he could to the other end of the arena, passing through the queen's paws, narrowly avoiding her bite, he had to dodge the creature's powerful tail as well. The queen was tracking him but Man'kuril decided to climb the fence, the latter formed a dome and he found himself almost upside down at the top of his climb. The queen was below him, she stood up on his back paw and craned her neck as far as possible in an attempt to reach him. Her second jaw snapped near his dreads. She roared in frustration at this little thing that had kept escaping her for an hour now.

From where he was, Man'kuril observed the queen intently, calculating with precision the trajectory he must take. He adjusted the position of his body slightly, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, if he missed his attack it would be over for him, he would die. He reopened his eyes and hang on for the right moment. He remained for about twenty minutes hanging on the fence, the queen was determined to catch him and kept her neck stretched incessantly, her crest protecting her neck. After a while he noticed all the same that the queen was starting to get bored, he guessed his strategy. She would soon move to a corner of the arena to force him down.

Now !

The queen bowed her head and he dropped himself. He landed on the thick shell of the creature and thrust his blade as deep as possible into her neck, slicing through her spinal cord. The attack was brief, the queen let out a long moan, her whole body trembled and she collapsed on the sandy ground. She was still alive but completely paralyzed, her nervous system badly injured.

An alarm sounds throughout the arena

"Congratulations Man'kuril you are victorious, you’re gonna get a good meal and care. Please, join your cell. "

The gate of the entrance through which he had passed rose. This victory did not please him, he felt like a beast. He wouldn't even win a trophy and was still a prisoner. Tiredness, weariness and all kinds of negative emotions fell on him like a lead screed. He wanted so much to sleep ...

He walked to the exit where guards were waiting for him. They put him the chains and led him to a sort of infirmary. The room was relatively large for a human but of normal size for a yautja, everything was adapted to his size. The guards tied him to a wall and made him sit on a sort of auscultation table. A man arrived, he was wearing a white blouse and strange glasses, the latter seemed to be connected to an electrical device attached to his left ear.

"Hello, I am Doctor Collins" the doctor introduced himself in an uncertain voice "you suffered various injuries during your fight, I'm going to heal you"

Man'kuril growled, wounds this superficial didn't need healing, only the most pitiful warriors and novices healed such small wounds.

"You got tricked like a novice in this pyramid, so get treated like a novice" declared the doctor. Man'kuril looked up at Collins with a start. "I don't read your mind" laughed the doctor "all yautjas think the same way, over the years I just got to know you all, you are all the same, so predictable"

Man'kuril flared his mandibles but didn't say anything. He felt so bad, not in his body but in his mind, the disappointment, anger and humiliation was a hard cocktail to digest.

"5 billion dollars, that's the price that a rich Chinese businessman has just bet! I feel that this specimen is going to pay us big" exclaimed Madame Shea, her eyes riveted on the screen which was broadcasting the fight that Man'kuril had just waged against the queen. She turned to the yautja who was next to her. He nodded.

"Most albinos are fragile, especially their skin, but this one is really strong, it's an Elite. Enjoy it because it's probably the only one you will have in your entire career" declared the Rhao'tep

"Mmm, better if I keep him as long as possible. The longer I keep him, the more people are going to place bets, he will be profitable in the long term. Plus his white skin is so rare that the sell of his leather will bring me many money, plus the "derivatives", all that will be a nice jackpot. "sneered the woman with the short hair, caressing her belly which grew bigger every day.

"The long term ... your activity cannot last much longer. The other yautjas begin to suspect something. Elites who disappear on such a small planet, the clan leader must suspect a Badblood is behind it. My workers told me they spotted new observation satellites orbiting Earth. And by hacking into the mothership's communications system, they were able to intercept an exchange between the clan leader and the Elders, they're starting to research all of the Badbloods that have been seen near Earth in recent years. We're going to step up the pace and try to finish in the next six months, because if an army of Elites lands, they'll kill us all, we can't compete against a whole army. "declared the yautja, turning to the pregnant woman.

Madame Shea sighed in annoyance "We manage to make embryos survive but we don't know if they can reach adulthood" she sat down on a chair "Try to stay as long as possible Rhao."

The yautja tilted his head to the side, her voice intonation was soft almost pleading, it was rare for a woman as mentally disturbed as she was. Noticing his questioning the woman said with a laugh "I won't miss you Space Reptile, it's just that without you we risk slowing down the frequency of fights and we will lose many money, even if I know that for you the notion of money is something completely abstract. "

Rhao'tep's wrist computer beeped, he had received a notification which he opened, then declared after reading "Anyway we have no choice, the observation satellites have become too numerous, I will not take the risk of staying one more year, I want to respect the deadlines: 20 years. We are leaving in 6 months and too bad for you if you do not manage to finish your work.

I'm going to the mines, they need me down there. "

Rhao'tep turned around and walk away without waiting for the woman to answer him. He walked through the interminable gloomy corridors, passing several guards who greeted him as he passed, but he didn't take the time to answer. All along his way he had the feeling of being followed, he heard no sound of footsteps and perceive nothing, only his instinct told him that someone was behind him.

After having crossed this labyrinth, descended hundreds of stairs and passed in front of dozens of doors that all resembled each other, he finally arrived in front of the one who was interested in him, an incredible heat emanating from behind the door. It was the entrance to the mine. The intruder had also stopped, Rhao'tep wondered if he too would have the courage to go down into the mine. He put on his mask, opened the door and walked to the scorching dark depths of the mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> After all this time, here is chapter 8   
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Man'kuril let himself be examined by the doctor. In his mind a sole thought obsessed him: Get out of here and denounce the actions of bad blood.

His brain was working at full speed, he was looking for all possible solutions. The first idea that came to him every time was to kill them all, but these humans were over-trained and had similar technology to his.

Then employ the ruse, come up with a plan to leave this hell. After all, humans aren't that smart, there's got to be some flaw somewhere, right? If only Yen'rak were here ... he would have instantly known what to do. Man'kuril's thoughts drifted to the copper yautja, he had no idea where he was now: alive or dead. If he was alive, it would be a godsend for him and the other yautjas locked up here. This would signify that from outside Yen'rak could come with reinforcements (he didn't really count on him to fight). It was hard to admit, but their survival depended on a defective and potentially dead yautja.

He felt a weak stream of hot air coming from under the door to him, bringing at the same time a distant and familiar smell of yautja sweat, there was also a metallic smell similar to molten metal.

But of course! The mine was just below the pyramid! He was to join the workers below, he will have more information about this place. Unless the mine was also under the control of the Oomans ... But other than that solution, he wasn't sure what else he could do.

What a goddamn mess... This mission was really uninteresting. He couldn't be sure of anything and then his hormones would start to wake up and order him to court females for the breeding season, he had sensed they were starting to be in heat and it was starting to distract him from his initial mission. If he doesn't accomplish this mission on time, it will be the first time in a long time that he won't be able to mate ... the frustration would be huge ...

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he absolutely had to concentrate on his mission and put aside his primary impulses.

The doctor next to him chuckled softly.

"You smelled them, didn't you? "

Man'kuril flared his mandibles behind his muzzle. He had only one desire: to slash his face with that cheeky little smile, to detonate this place with bombs and to get away from this planet.

"No, you won't do that" said the doctor "Why are you trying to escape? You're not going getting there anyway, if you rebel they'll kill you, so be good."

"Stop reading my mind, ooman!" Snarled the white yautja

Collins laughed even more "Idiot! I told you I couldn't read your mind ..."

That was enough! The doctor didn't even have time to finish his sentence, which he was thrown across the room. Man'kuril only had to raise an arm for him to fly across the room. This time he felt fear emanate from the ooman and heard his little heart speeding up, it was so pleasant to smell it excited him, Man'kuril felt new energy flowing through his veins.

Slowly and without any difficulties Man'kuril stood up and tore off his chains and muzzle. He walked over to the ooman and slammed it against the wall, his mandibles brushing his face.

"I'm seriously starting getting tired of these little shenanigans. I'm not a vulgar slave to it, I'm not prey. I'm a hunter, a warrior, a worthy, fearless being. Do you really think I'm going stay as good as a good doggy? I'm not afraid of pain. I'm not afraid of dying. " He buried his two lower mandibles under the doctor's chin, spilling his scarlet blood. The smell of blood excited the white yautja even more. It had been a long time since he had the right to a real hunt, he was dying to stalk and kill prey, he also wanted to mate. It was not his reason that was in control of his body but his instinct. Hunting, fighting, and mating formed the triad of happiness among the yautjas, the kind of thing no hunter could resist.

"Man'kuril (it was the first time he was called by his first name), you must suspect that bad blood is here, by the way they are closer to you than you think. I mean, this bad blood, Rhao'tep and then the others ... well... I don't know too well. They say she is dead but ... "The doctor's words were made completely incoherent, because of fear and the fact that Man'kuril was strangling him with mandibles. The latter trembled like a dead leaf about to fall from its branch.

Man'kuril tightened his grip "What are you talking about? There are several Bad Blood? Do I know them?" Without quite knowing why the idea that Yen'rak might be bad blood appeared in his head.

"It's Rhao'tep's fault, its Rhao'tep's fault" yelled the doctor "Rhao'tep is bad blood, it's all his fault. Yen'rak is equally responsible. There was a bird. He and his fucking… "His last words were choked by Man'kuril's mandibles, which sank deeper into the doctor's throat. He really didn't understand anything anymore. Yen'rak had always been a loyal and loyal Yautja to the clan. He was one of the few Elite warriors that the chieftain would seek advice from, the Elders readily accepting his point of view on various situations, despite the fact that they did not get along. Yen'rak was also the one who programmed the unblooded Chivas for many years, he had also contributed to the improvement of the mothership. It was probably a doctor's bluff to save his skin. And then despite everything Yen'rak was a lame yautja, he would never take the risk of having to fight, he was too weak.

Man'kuril felt the doctor squirm in his grip. The doctor's body had started convulsing. He let it fall to the ground like a common prey. The man curled up and continued to shake, muttering incomprehensible things.

"H'ko I don't believe you, your words are not evidence. It is a big mistake to insult an Elite. He is weak, it is true, but loyal and intelligent, and I have recently learned to respect him enough to defend his honor even in his absence, insulting him amounts to insulting me also so watch your words little prey "declared the albino while standing above the doctor, always threatening.

"Do you demand proof? Use your sense of smell. I saw in your eyes earlier that you felt a draft. It comes from the mines under the pyramid."Said the man who continued always shaking at the furious monster in front of him.

"Is this a trap? Why are you revealing this to me? In case you hadn't noticed, you are betraying yours ..." Man'kuril questioned, his head tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised.

The doctor lowered his head and whispered something Man'kuril didn't hear. His tremors spotted even more violently.

"No trap. I hate Rhao'tep. He's keeping my sister prisoner, and I'm ready to take all the risks in the world to be able to find her" replied the man, he took out a small picture from his blouse pocket and showed it to the big creature in front of him.

Man'kuril just groaned, he didn't care this man lost his sister. He himself didn't even know all of his sisters and didn't care at all about their fate. He didn't see how the fact that one of his sisters was in danger or even dead could change anything in his life. The oomans were really weird ...

However, something told him he must show empathy towards this man. He twisted his face so that it took on an expression that was as close to sadness as possible and nodded in understanding and the man's face lit up. He added:

"I seem to have seen her on the mothership before" It was completely wrong, he absolutely didn't care about the slaves, but giving him hope and showing empathy could make this ooman an ally and maybe allow him to have even more information about this place.

"Perfect!" The man cried "So we make a deal, I'll give you something to catch the one you're looking for and in return to, you give me back my sister, does it work?"

"He is so naive, doesn't he know I will kill him when this is all over?" Thought the white yautja "All right, I accept, I will see what I can do for the sister, but I won't guarantees nothing, "Man'kuril said after a few moments of thought. It will be relatively simple to take a slave and bring him back to Earth, in return he will go and capture another to compensate the owner. But there was a great chance the slave was dead, but he decided not to tell him that.

The man straightened up with a beaming smile and walked over to a cupboard in which various items were stored. He fumbled for a little while then turned to the white yautja and handed him an object he knew well.

"Here take this, it will allow you to camouflage yourself, the surveillance cameras will not see you. Only the guards' masks have the ability to see you, but where you normally go there is none."

The yautja took the object, but remained all the same suspicious, this ooman worked here, there was a great chance that it was a trap. But on the other hand, trusting this ooman would allow him to roam freely with camouflage in these dungeons. He opted for the second option and engaged his camouflage. Without saying a word or making a sound, the yautja left without saying anything to the doctor.

Following the lead was relatively easy. No doubt, the smell was very familiar to that of Yen'rak but different, as if it was his brother or someone from his line. Was Rahotep the brother of Yen'rak? However, he preferred staying at a reasonable distance so as not to be spotted, moving in the greatest of silence and stopping regularly when the yautja in front of him smelled the surroundings. It took about 40 minutes to get to the bottom of this huge labyrinth.

The individual had just entered the mine, the heat radiating there was incredible, no living being could survive in there. He guessed that the yautja had put on his mask to enter. Man'kuril didn't know what he would find behind that door, he had to be careful. He waited to leave some distance between him and the individual. Meanwhile, he ponders: should he enter the mine or not?

After a few minutes of thinking he decided to go in, as far as the heat of the mine is concerned, if yautja were working in it, it should be suitable, right?

He stepped forward, turned the locquet, opened the thick armored door and closed it behind him. In a fraction of a second Man'kuril found himself nearly on his knees panting for air. The shock was terribly violent to endure. Each breath was a real torture. The heat was such that the air literally burned his lungs. He felt like he was drowning. But it was not only that, micro particles floated in the air, and came to stick to his skin covered with sweat and also infiltrated in his burned lungs.

It was in a sort of giant pipe made of super thick steel, it was most certainly there that the drill had started work. There was no light source, only small red diodes, arranged at regular intervals, shone faintly on the walls. And absolutely everything was covered in a mixture of soot, dust and engine grease.

Man'kuril took several minutes to adjust to this new climate. He tried calming his suddenly racing heart and tried to breathe in to spot the scent of the individual. But it was impossible! The smell of metal and oil permeated the air way too much, and there was something else as well. Yautjas or at least a faint smell of yautja, but impossible to know how many and if the lead was recent or not. He closed his eyes and strained his ears, there was only a constant hum, without him knowing what it could be (probably machines?).

He started moving carefully, the tunnel led to another corridor this time made of stone, strewn with many holes, probably where ore had been mined. Not sure where to go, Man'kuril walked through several random corridors. At one point he smelled a faint smell of yautja, he followed the trail and arrived in what looked like a huge crater underground, the crater was overrun by huge machines used to transport all the minerals extracted from the crater. Inside he could make out silhouettes of yautjas. The latters were digging with large drills that they held at arm's length. The machines produced a deep hum but also produced an immense amount of black dust. Besides, it was impossible for Man'kuril to know what color these yautjas were or even to know if they were males or females.

The white yautja decided to drop his camouflage and introduce himself to his fellows. But he barely took a step on the construction site when a small thing as fast as a lightning hit him in the chest, screaming:

" INTRUDER !!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Ooman - human  
> H'ko - No


	9. Chapter 9

Mankuril had been taken by guards because he was too restless. Nan'ka understood what Yai'thean meant when he told her to be quiet.

"Where was he taken?" Nan'ka asked Yai'thean

"In a combat arena, they are aware that an angry yautja can be very dangerous, they probably hope to calm him down by making him fight." Answered her half-asleep cellmate.

"Man'kuril is one of the best elites in our clan, he will win easily, the oomans are weak." Nan'ka said with a confident voice.

"Too bad these are not oomans that we have to fight," the male sneered, "here we are fighting r'ka queens, without armor and with tiny oomans weapons to entertain spectators that we will never see"he continued before Nan'ka could ask him more questions.

"What? Defeat a queen under these conditions? It's impossible, there must be only few survivors!"Exclaimed the black female

"That's why there are only elites here. They carefully selected their prey," Yai'thean said yawning, he was starting to find this conversation boring. "I had to fight a queen too, and I won, unfortunately, I don't have a trophy to show you." He had added this sentence after taking a deep breath and savoring the scent of the females around him.

Nan'ka had managed to dig a small hole in the rock face that separated them, she could see the huge green male with darker stripes, he was lying on his side, his head resting on his hand and seemed to be dozing.

“What happens if we die?” Nan'ka asked after a few seconds of thought. From what she knew the oomans enjoyed what they called "social media", yet it appears that there is no record of them on what they called " internet"

"We don't really know, but according to rumors, they use our skin to make leather out of it and make precious objects for themselves, that's why they put a special cream on us so that our skin does not have scars, scars, otherwise our leather loses value. And for our flesh, it seems they eat us. Only the dominant elites and the wealthiest men on this planet are aware of our existence and what is going on here. It's a business that brings many profit to the Company "after this sentence Yau'thean seemed more tense, his mandibles had flared in annoyance.

At this point Nan'ka wasn't really shocked anymore. But something was wrong, it was not normal that no yautja reacted. Elites who disappear ... it does not make sense, the clan leaders must necessarily suspect something ...

"How did you get captured?"

Yai'thean let out a long sigh "Damn you ask many questions! I was on a scouting mission but my ship crashed and when I woke up I was on a beach. I headed for a jungle then I was attacked by a group of four yautjas, they didn't kill me, just injected some weird product. And when I woke up a second time, I was locked in a cell then they transferred me here! I know that is also the case for you, everyone crashes not far from this place and ends up here! "

Nan'ka let out a long warning growl, she she tolerated less and less of the male's behavior and she wouldn't allow him to talk to her like that.

"Consider your language, male! I ask many questions because I don't intend staying here forever. If you find it amusing to be locked up like a pitiful slave, that's your problem. As I already told you: "I don't want to stay here," ”the dark female scolded through the wall.

The male growled and just as he was about to answer something, oomans entered the room with a cart full of raw meat. They passed in silence in the corridor, swinging pieces of meat at each yautjas and came to loosen the muzzles. When an ooman approached her alcove, Nan'ka growled, she would rather starve than be fed like a pet.

"If don't eat, I want to take your part," Yai'thean sneered before receiving a kick in the face from an ooman. It was forbidden to speak in the presence of the guards. Obviously the ooman didn't have enough strength to move Yai'thean an inch, he still tossed the piece of meat at him with a contemptuous air and resumed his tour. Nan'ka pu sees the male's chest quiver, this idiot was holding back laughing!

Nan'ka sighed and made up her mind to eat anyway, trying to ignore the crazy male next to her, if she wanted to run away she had to have enough energy. To eat she had to tear off tiny pieces with her hands and slide them through her muzzle. The cold meat, still half frozen, made her stomach ache.

"You'll get used to it," Yai'thean whispered, while staying focused on his activity.

"No I can't, I don't want it."

"Yet we have to" Yai'thean seemed to want to add something but said nothing

Nanka did not eat the rest of her meat and sank to the bottom of her alcove, lay on her side and tried to sleep despite the pains in her stomach.

Sleep did not come. Man'kuril wasn't back, she was pretty sure he had been killed in his fight. For the first time in her life, she was beginning doubting her abilities, Man'kuril was twice as strong as her, if he didn't come back then she didn't stand a chance.

She was thinking, in truth, she knew there were exits. Such a big underground labyrinth had to have a fairly large ventilation system or a large sewer system, which necessarily led to the outside. The problem was, she couldn't move from here and didn't know where exactly she was. The only way out of the cells was to fight, if she was injured she would be taken to the infirmary. It was in those kinds of cases that she could potentially run away. There were about two fights a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. So she had to make sure she would be selected to enter the arena within a few hours. Being restless would make them choose her. The only problem was she didn't know if she was able to beat a Queen without weapons or armor.

It only took her a few minutes to make up her mind. A yautja would rather die than be locked away, so you might as well die in a fight. She then began to fidget in her cell, trying to break her chains. The sound of chains echoed, and she began to attract the attention of the guards.

Perfect.

The doors opened and an annoyed man strode towards her with a syringe of anesthetic and a sadistic smile. John.

"Well, you are very agitated."

"Get out! Vermin," Nan'ka growled, "you are the first one I'll kill when I get out of here."

"Yeah I know, all yautjas I take care of tell me that, Space Reptiles don't like me too much" the ooman sneered "But I just came to say goodbye. See, you are going to be transferred to another department. Honestly, I don't know where you are going, but I'm sure you will like it. "

Nan'ka spread her mandibles wide behind her muzzle, but gritted teeth and did not respond to the ooman. As John was about to add something, another group of humans approached and they pointed their guns at her.

"Well, I see, we don't have time for a long farewell" John sighed, looking falsely disappointed "anyway have a good night," he added giving her a kiss on the forehead, a strange gesture that she didn't understand, then he anesthetized her. A simple syringe was not enough to make her sleep completely, she only felt her body getting heavier, weaker, but she had had the reflex to pretend to sleep. She felt they lay her down on a sort of stretcher and that her limbs were tied so that she could not move. Now his whole escape plan was ruined. Then the stretcher began to roll, and they left the room.

The trip was relatively short, the stretcher stopped after a few minutes in a room with a strong smell of disinfectant. The room was supposed to be a sort of operating room. While Nan'ka was still pretending to be asleep, her body was completely undressed and rested on a operating table, under powerful lights.

An ooman lit a logbook and said:

"14th April 2038, collection day. I am Doctor Collins, registration number 235. Today I will perform an egg puncture on an extraterrestrial type specimen called yautja. The specimen number 32, also named Nan 'ka, will be collected today to recreate this species in the laboratory. "The ooman continued to describe the whole medical procedure but Nan'ka was not listening, she was struggling with all her might not to get up. and kill this miserable human. How dare he? He wanted to steal her eggs, her potential future offspring?

She felt that a catheter was put in her forearm. She didn't know what he was going to inject but Nan'ka didn't care. She opened her eyes, grabbed the doctor's hand and broke it with a pressure.

The doctor screamed in pain, he was bleeding profusely, his broken bones sticking out of his skin. Nan'ka tore off the catheter and covered his mouth with her large gray hand, almost suffocating him, so he wouldn't make a sound.

She looked around, the room was small, completely white and most importantly without a surveillance camera. Perfect! With one hand, she tore off her muzzle and flared her mandibles. It was so good to finally be able to move them! She felt the little ooman squirm, annoyed, she punched him in the head and the man collapsed to the floor, stunned. She didn't want to kill him right away. He'll probably be useful for her escape.

She walked around the room and searched everywhere. After a while, she opened a freezer. The mist that escaped took a few seconds to dissipate and what she found inside made her groan. There were small pipettes containing frozen eggs and sperm. So those fucking oomans really wanted to recreate yautjas in the lab! It was so dishonorable! This kind of thing had to happen naturally. He was not allowed to steal their gametes.

She took a pipette, there was a bar code on it and the number 32. Next to the freezer, there was a computer and she scanned the bar code with a small device. She had a moderate command of the human language, however she still managed to read what was displayed on the screen. There was an information sheet and some sort of description of the genetics of the yautja that had been taken. Inka. The dead female who was there before her.

A small metal box placed next to the frozen gametes caught his attention. She took it and opened it. Her heart quivered in pain, it reminded her of a difficult ordeal she had already had to face one day. Inside there was the curled up body of a small frozen yautja, there was even still his umbilical cord, he was probably stillborn. Without quite knowing why she gently stroked his head and whispered:

"Little sain'ja, you were unlucky ..."

She stayed like that for a few minutes, remembering painfully the day one of her own pup was stillborn, that day her heart had broken in two.

She ended up closing the box and putting it back in the freezer. She turned to the computer and went back several years. The oldest recording was dated 9th December 1953, the video and sound was very poor but we could still make out a yautja lying on an operating table.

"9th December 1953, we have just found in the Amazonian forest a strange creature, it appeared following an explosion in the sky. This animal is visibly alive but for safety reasons we tied it up and anesthetized it. "

Afterwards, the sound deteriorated, and Nan'ka could no longer understand what was being said. Obviously it was their first meeting with a yautja. She didn't have time to watch all the recordings, so she then switched to a more recent video from 2020. The format was still the same, a doctor announced the date and then what he was going to do, except that there instead to study the yautjas, he was experimenting on them. Nan'ka guessed that it was around this time that they had tried to create yautjas in the lab.

The computer had hundreds of hours of recordings, there had been almost every day since the yautjas had been discovered. There was also a file that was encrypted, unable to open. But Nan'ka didn't have time to dwell on it, so she leaned over the device and took it apart. She only took the memory card, which will constitute proof of the oomans' actions.

The doctor started to get agitated. He was waking up. Nan'ka then tore the man's t-shirt and yawned his mouth. She lifted him up and put him on the chair and tied him with the straps.

"OK, I'll be clear with you ooman. I know full well that there are exits in this maze, where are they?" Nan'ka growled, lowering his gag so he could answer.

“Help, come and help me!!” The doctor yelled, squirming like a fish out of water.

It didn't take more than a second for Nan'ka to punch her fist into the face of the man who began to cry. The smell of his fear filled the air, which excited Nan'ka even more.

“For the second ooman time, where are the exits?” Nan'ka growled, picking up a scalpel that was on a table next to the chair. She was ready to torture him for the answer she wanted.

“Fuck you fucking…!” Cried the ooman before a violent blow from the scapel pierced his left hand.The doctor screamed in pain as the blade tore through his flesh and made his blood flow profusely.

"Wrong answer, ooman." The female said gently, her patience was limited and she feared his screams would attract the attention of the guards. The man was resistant to the pain. She must have tortured him for another fifteen minutes before he revealed to her the existence of a large secret staircase, not far from here, which went up to the entrance of the pyramid.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, ooman. To thank you I will not kill you." Nan'ka said, it was false politeness, then she injected him with a generous dose of anesthetic to silence him.

She opened the door cautiously, there was no guard. Perfect! She followed the path that the doctor had described to her and came to a dead end. She leaned on parts of the wall and the wall moved. She then rushed down a narrow, cold and damp staircase, lit only by small red diodes. Obviously the hallway was rarely used, there were many cobwebs, mosses and small stalactites due to the humidity. The cold reminded her, moreover, how much she had nothing, only her loincloth, which she had put back earlier.

Quietly but quickly, she finally reached the exit. She was dazzled for a few minutes but finding the sunlight and the clean air outside was infinitely good. But she didn't have time to enjoy her freedom, she had to quickly find a way to contact the mothership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> sain'ja — warrior


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Here is chapter 10  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Man'kuril stumbled slightly on impact but did not fall. A pup had just run at him and savagely scratched his white torso with its tiny claws.

"I was sent by Ab'nushka following the detection of an emergency beacon," Man'kuril clearly explained to the pup, even if he doubted the pup understood anything.

"H'ko you're a thief! I'm going to take your spine" roared the pup, with a high-pitched voice, then he tried to push his little teeth into the adult's shoulder.

Man'kuril grunted, what a uneducated pup! He was going teaching him to respect adults. He grabbed the little one with one hand, unhooked him and threw him a little further. He deliberately didn't put all his strength into it because if he injure the pup he would be in serious trouble with his mother.

The pup rolled onto its back and immediately stood up again, flaring him little mandibles, rage was visible in him little golden eyes. He charged again with a roar. But this time Man'kuril stepped aside and tripped the little one, who collapsed with a groan. Man'kuril crouched down beside the pup and growled:

"You're very insolent, pup, don't you recognise these marks?"he said, pointing to his forehead. 

The little one moaned and began to tremble with fear. He didn't even dare to look Man'kuril in the eye anymore. All his fury was replaced by fear. Perhaps he had been a little too hard? He was about to add something when he felt a presence behind him.He had just enough time to see a black silhouette behind him, who he received a violent punch in the face, breaking his mandibles again.

"How dare you attack my son, intruder! "roared a female covered in dirt, she was about the same size as him but much thinner.

Man'kuril got up and tried to purr to calm her down, but does not succeed because of the unbreathable air. And his purr sounded more like a clears throat. He prayed that it would not be interpreted as a mockery or insult.

"H'ko, he attacked me, I just pushed him away being careful not to hurt him" said Man'kuril, keeping calm, getting angry at a female protecting her pup would immediately lead him to the kingdom of Cetanu.

"Dankou are you hurt?Explain to me what just happened" she said, turning to her son.  
"Mother, my leg hurts, the intruder hit me" replied the pup, trying to get back on his feet "I was practicing climbing on the stalagmites not far from the crater, then I located a new smell and I followed the track and then I saw the thief who was watching you working. So I wanted to protect OUR minerals, so I attacked him. "Dankou explained.

His little mandibles were agitated with anger.

"He bears the marks of our clan..." she said after looking at Man'kuril's forehead. "Follow me," she ended up saying after a moment of silence.

She took him to a place of mine, away from the noise of the machines. In a room that had obviously been dug by hand and was to serve, as an office Dankou followed them on a trot. The little one had already forgotten his misadventure. The air was much more breathable and the light much stronger, allowing him to see clearly. He realised his skin had turned black instead of white because of the dusty air. She forced him to sit down and began a kind of interrogation.

"My name is Man'kuril, I was sent on a mission by Ab'nushka after a distress signal from Earth was triggered," said the white Elite, now black, in the most polite manner he knew. The female remained suspicious, her mandibles were agitated with anger and she kept staring at him as if she wanted to tear his head off. 

"Yen'rak told us about this mission, he told us that he was accompanied by an albino male named Man'kuril and a grey female named Nan'ka. "The female said, "but he told us that you were both dead, killed by oomans".

Man'kuril had to refrain from grumbling, how could he think that Elites like them could be killed by oomans? He had exaggerated the reality. But he said nothing and declared:

"Yes, that's right, I am Man'kuril and, indeed, I am albino," he said, rubbing the dirt on his arm to reveal his milky skin.

"Why do you come so long after Yen'rak? And where is the other warrior who accompanied you? " 

"Our ship crashed and we momentarily lost Nan'ka. Then we walked to the pyramid and separated, I was taken prisoner in the pyramid and ... "He didn't even have time to finish his story and the female burst out laughing. 

"Why didn't you wait for Yen'rak? "

He sighed loudly, like a teenager being scolded and tried to explain everything as simply as possible without sounding too ridiculous.

It took him an hour longer to prove to the female that he was a member of the clan and that he didn't come with bad intentions. He then asked to be taken to Yen'rak, and she agreed.

They had left the room and walked through a long corridor before they came across a door marked with the number 5. They entered what looked like a large refectory and the female pointed to a table at the back of the room. Yen'rak, also covered in dirt, was visibly focused on his conversation with the female in front of him, he only noticed him after several minutes and motioned for him to come closer. 

" Here you are at last! You know I've been here for several days, serve yourself some food and come join us, we've got many work to do", said the coppery yautja, with authority, he was visibly annoyed.

After having taken some kind of boiled meat, with a vile smell, from the vending machine, Man'kuril sat down next to the female to be in front of Yen'rak. Just to be polite, he greeted the female, entering the refectory he had immediately sensed she was in heat, but the latter did not answer him and looked at him up and down with a haughty and contemptuous look.

Her smell unsettled him, even covered with soot and dust he could not help but puff out his chest which seemed to annoy Yen'rak.

"You know I thought the oomans had killed you," Yen'rak said to him insolently.

The albino grunted, he felt that Yen'rak was trying to ridicule him in front of the female.

Man'kuril remained suspicious, he kept in mind the strange words of the doctor, even if the words of an ooman terrified by a yautja were often just a bunch of lies to escape the predator.

"They serve us to avoid trespassing in the mine," replied the female next to him, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Are you aware they are organising fights? There is a traffic of yautjas! "He was obviously the only one here who was shocked.

Yen'rak evaded his mandibles and growled, his behaviour was much more aggressive than usual, usually he remained rather the type not to express his emotions. He also smelled the female in heat.

"All you had to do was wait for me in the pyramid. You ran headlong into the trap like a pup, this pyramid IS a trap"declared the copper-coloured male (his tone was calm but his attitude was aggressive.) "If you had waited for me, I would have shown you the secret passage, if you were captured by the oomans it's YOUR fault, you deserved it! "

"It was you who said we had to separate, I don't see why I would have waited for you!"

Yen'rak was about to answer, but he was cut off.

"According to the laws of the clan, I quote, "All clan activities and resources must be defended. All means necessary for the defence of the clan are allowed." Yen'rak is very meticulous in his work. It's probably one of the best security systems we've ever had. " the female purred, caressing the forearm of the cooper male, but the male pushed the female's hand away. It was very stealthy and fast, but it did not escape the sharp sight of the white yautja. Yen'rak had literally just pushed the advances of a female in heat!

Yen'rak was really a strange yautja but he preferred ignoring what he had just seen and growled:

"According to the code of honour, I quote:"If a warrior is captured or enslaved, he must set off his bomb because it is one of the greatest disgraces to be taken prisoner. Anyone who participates or organizes the trafficking or enslavement of yautjas is automatically labelled as a Bad blood because it is dishonourable to enslave its fellows. You don't have the right to do that."

The female sneered softly and whispered something so low that Man'kuril did not hear it, but he guessed it was something unpleasant to hear. She was so haughty he felt like a piece of shit. 

"These yautjas are not part of the clan, and if they went through the pyramid then it means they were not allowed to enter the mine. Most of the yautjas taken prisoner came from rival clans and were sent to steal our resources. The yautjas who are allowed to enter the mine are guided by someone who knows the place like I do and have a formal authorisation from Ab'nushka. That's why Dankou attacked you. He thought you were an intruder. " 

This declaration did not appease Man'kuril, however, it was still dishonourable and very dangerous, the oomans should be unaware of their existence. He was on the verge of violating the code of honour. He used a loophole in the laws to do what he liked. Man'kuril was in the process of discovering a facet of Yen'rak's personality that he did not like. But he tried putting this thought aside.

"By the way, albino, how did you manage to get out of prison? Usually, the security system is flawless, you must have had some help, WHO helped you?"asked the female, squinting at him.

"Well ... to get out of this prison, I had to "sympathize" with an ooman doctor ..." Man'kuril began delicately after a certain period of silence. He was really ashamed to say that, he was an Elite, it was really pathetic to ally with a human.

"Collins" growled the female between her teeth "This little bastard deserves nothing but my dah'kte in his throat and his head on my wall, I would punish him to teach him to shut his mouth" Her claws scratched the table, leaving deep marks.

"I frightened him enough to get him to give me directions and I made a kind of deal but it doesn't really matter, then he started convulsing and talking to me about a certain Rhao'tep, do you know who he is?". 

"He's just some asshole who died a long time ago, Collins talks about him all the time when he's having his seizures, I never understood what happened between them so Rhao'tep kept obsessing over Collins' thoughts," said the female, trying to stroke Yen'rak's forearm again and he pushed her away again.

Man'kuril spoke cautiously, as if every words was going burning his mouth.

Yen'rak sighed, "It's a long story but to make it short, it was him who helped me prepare to drill this mine, but many years ago we had a"little argument" and ... how can I explain it ...".

"You killed him? "

Yen'rak's mandibles twisted in a strange expression, a mixture of disgust and embarrassment: "Well ... no I didn't kill him, I wanted to make a living trophy out of him, I kept him for four years but ... let's say that by dint of "playing" with him I had damaged him a bit and one day when I forgot locking his chains and he managed to escape. But I think he died, otherwise he came for revenge a long time ago. "

Man'kuril now understood why he seemed embarrassed to talk about it. He must have been ashamed to have lost a living trophy. "Playing" with a trophy, Man'kuril understood the implication but could not imagine that Yen'rak could be so cruel. How big was their argument to get him to do this?

"The oomans talk about him... "

"Officially he is not dead, as his body was never found, but he was so badly injured that he is most likely dead. According to the oomans, if a living creature dies in terrible pain, his spirit comes back to haunt the place where he died. They call this ghost", say Yen'rak, chewing a piece of meat.

"A few years ago, the oomans called Yen'rak to come and check the control rooms because they thought they saw a yautja wandering around, but once he got there he detected nothing. Since then, it has become a kind of legend in the pyramid," continue the female, trying once again to caress the forearm of Yen'rak, who this time allowed himself to be caressed.

Man'kuril looked at the porridge and took a sip. He almost spit it out. It tasted awful! But he remained very preoccupied, the name Rhao'tep really meant something to him, he was sure he had already met him one day. 

"So, what if we continued our discussion? After all, we are here for a very precise mission, aren't we? "Yen'rak finally said, staring at the female in front of him.

They talked again for a long time. Ik'thala, the female who was next to him and who was to the head of the mine, notified him that the mine was almost empty, that they could drill for another six months and then they would have to abandon the site. But the main problem was the mine was becoming unstable because of the permanent drilling and this was starting to attract the attention of the warriors of the other clans. Attacks were becoming more and more regular and violent, and in the mine, the workers did not have much to defend themselves. 

She had tried contacting Ab'nushka to find out what action to take, but no one was answering the multiple calls and messages, annoyed that she was being ignored, she decided to set off the emergency beacon a few months ago. Man'kuril grumbled at her, saying that emergency beacons should only be triggered in case of an emergency, not for a simple communication problem. Decidedly this female did not respect absolutely the laws, rules and the code of honour!

She laughed slightly when she saw Man'kuril's shocked look.

"I'm a rebel queen," she said with a teasing wink.

They continued talking, then Yen'rak returned to his work, without finishing his bowl of food. So Man'kuril stayed with the female for a while. 

"Otherwise, hunter, how many trophies do you have?"she asked, staring at him with her big black eyes.

At these words Man'kuril swelled up, he knew that her bad mood was due to her heat and he began to praise his exploits to the female who seemed delighted.

After a while a bell rang throughout the mine.

"This is the night cycle," said Ik'thala standing up, "if you're looking for me, I'm in room 143."

Then she left, leaving behind the appetizing smell of her heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Ooman - Human  
> H'ko - No  
> Cetanu - The Black Hunter (Yautja god of death)   
> Dah'kte - Wristblades   
> Ik'thala - cataclysm


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Here is chapter 11 !  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> /!\ There's smut in this chapter

Ik'thala's room was relatively large. Like all the rooms here, it was a sort of cave carved into the rock. In the middle, she had set up a bed large enough for two yautjas. On the left, there was only a storage box, and that was it, she didn't need more in the mine. At the back of her room was just a personal bathroom, a little privilege she had given herself.

Ik'thala took off the few clothes she had: her metal boots, her loincloth and her work gloves. She did not need real armor, stuck underground, without the sun or clean air, the yautjas had a very sober and strict way of life and they had to "eliminate trivial things" as stated in the regulations drafted by Ab'nushka and the elders. Thus, many things were prohibited: - the carrying of weapons  
\- delays  
\- the disobedience  
\- fights during working hours  
\- laziness  
\- eat and drink beyond the portions distributed. (the amount of water and food is very limited)  
\- exit the mine

The list was very long. A hundred workers had been locked up here many years ago, all of them had the objective of drilling and defending this huge mine at the risk of their lives. These yautjas had been chosen because they were not powerful fighters but they had an unshakeable faith towards the code of honor and the clan. Good little pawns. At the time, Ik'thala had suspected Ab'nushka of having locked them here to "hide" them to the eyes of other clans because he was ashamed that the weak had survived their chiva. She growled as she thought back to the haughty and condescending way the leader had told her about, when he told her she was going to have to stay locked for twenty years underground. He had made it clear to her that she was not worthy enough to stay on the mothership. With these words she had been on the verge of challenging the leader, but she was restrained, she wanted to avoid problems.

Ik'thala slipped into the lukewarm water, the water quickly turned black from all the soot covering her, but this water was quickly filtered and cleaned and became clear and limpid again. She took a brush and began to rub her skin, after a few minutes we could finally see her true skin color, an imperial green with a multitude of small golden and brown spots. She was an attractive female, although rather thin but still quite athletic. Everyone in the mine had this body shape, the quantity of food being limited, nobody could eat enough to be able to feed their muscles properly, and they had ended up losing weight.

"If you are in good shape, it is because you do not work enough" is a saying that was said in the mine.

Man'kuril was coming soon, she had felt his hungry gaze on her. She never mated during her heat. Having a pup was prohibited by regulation. Linq'kar (Dankou's mother) and A'kaar (a young male from the mine) transgressed the rules and mated a few years ago. According to the regulations, the punishment was to castrate both adults after the pup was born. But since in the meantime Ab'nushka had decided to ignore her calls, she had decided to ignore the rules and had left the two young yautjas alone.

But staying several years without mating would end up killing her and her desire was growing stronger since Yen'rak had arrived in the mine, she could not help but seduce him to agree to mate with her. The cooper male always caused that effect on her, even when she was not in heat she enjoyed to fuck for hours with him. But seeing he was too strict and that he resisted his pheromones, she had finally turned to the albino. Although she wasn't too happy to be ridden by a male, she didn't know well enough, she desperately needed to feel a cock inside her. She decided all the same not to simplify the task and that she was going to fight him. Only the lou-tde-kale mated with the first comer.

She stayed a few more minutes in her bath, taking advantage of the heat to relax all her muscles and let her hormones wake up. Mine was so strict, that she had even learned to control her primal instinct.

The moment she got out of the water, she heard a knock on the door, her mandibles straightened into a smile and a warmth began to rise deep in her womb when she saw the white male on her doorstep.

"Good evening Ik'thala" greeted the white male and looking her up and down

He had brushed all the dust off his skin, and was beginning to have a dai-shui smell that made throb the slit between Ik'thala's legs.

"Good evening hunter" she replied.

Man'kuril started to purr and walked over to her. But without him being able to predict anything, the female assailed him with a roar. He was knocked to the ground with the first punch.

“Get up and fight!” Ik'thala roared, mandibles flaring

With a growl the male stood up and gave her a voluptuous look. His reaction had just made her feel even more desire and he felt a sudden stiffness inside his sheath. He puffs out his chest to appear bigger and charged in turn. Man'kuril wanted to grab the female's leg to drop her onto her back and be able to immobilize her with his body, but it didn't turn out as he had expected. He did drop her, but he hadn't predicted she would plant her claws in his shoulders and drag him down. His head landed on her thigh, near her wet slit, he inhaled and smelled her arousal, he began to salivate and had to resist the urge to bite her. In barely a second she freed herself from his grip and kicked him in the chest. Man'kuril felt his breath catch and probably his ribs were breaking again.

"You told me you were an Elite ... Did the warriors become weak while I was away?"Ik'thala growled, her voice full of contempt and disappointment."Show me you are worthy!"

The Elite straightened up. OK this female was really strong and determined to give him a real fight, not just a little mating battle.

He charged again, but this time he was faster. His speed allowed him to propel her to the other end of the room where she banged her head against a wall, stunning her for a moment. Man'kuril's breathing grew louder and louder and the pain in his ribs kept increasing with each breath, but his reproductive instinct made him continue this ritual. He felt his sheath dripping with its natural lubricant and felt the tip of his ze'pha start to emerge. Seeing her down and vulnerable merely made his desire stronger again, the smell of their excitement saturating the air and making him drool.

He walked over to her, place his knee on her back and grabbed a handful of her dreads and pulled unceremoniously, forcing her to arch her back with a moan. Without realizing it, she spread her legs by herself. In this position, he could clearly see her wet and pulsating pussy. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled. Her smell drove him crazy, his head was spinning. Now he was completely unsheathed, and he slowly began to rub the head of his cock against her ass.

"Say it" the white yautja growled in her ear, the female growled at him in response. Man'kuril continued his rubbing against his ass, and he groaned again, impatient,"Say it!"

"Pauk" she squealed.

He leaned into her neck again, but this time he couldn't help himself. He spread his jaws wide and bit her hard on the neck. The taste of blood from a female in heat was divinely good, and it made him bite even harder, he was about to tear off a piece of flesh. She roared in pain and pleasure and she lifted her rump even more.

“Say it!” He whispered in the pit of her ear, taking deep breaths to calm himself down and keep himself in control. At that time he began to rub the tip of his cock against her again.

"Pauk me" finally moaned Ik'thala

Without waiting another second, the male thrust deeply his entire length in her hot and wet pussy. Ik'thala roared with pleasure as he felt the albino male fill her completely up to her cervix. But as Man'kuril was about to start moving, something caught his attention. Without a sound, Yen'rak walked back into the bedroom, sat on a chair in the corner of the room, and observed them silently. How long has he been here?

"You are strong." Observed the copper male, his head resting on his hand, Man'kuril could feel his dai-shui in the air.

"Get out Yen, I'm busy! That sort of thing is not for you," Man'kuril growled as he was disturbed during his mating.

"You see, usually, I'm not a jealous or possessive person, only here you are fucking my life mate ... I will be a absolutely terrible mate if I allow you do that. Right? ”Yen'rak sighed, his intonation extremely calm, yet his mandibles were widely flared and in his turquoise eyes a glimmer of challenge burned. He stood up and approached the couple limping, Man'kuril straightened up and came out of the female's pussy. If someone wanted to challenge him for a female so he was ready!

Man'kuril moved into a fighting stance, ready to fight Yen'rak. Ik'thala straightened up and sat down a little apart to observe the two males. It was clear Man'kuril was twice Yen'rak's weight and that he was much more physically intimidating. They stood still for a long moment, giving each other silent challenges. Yen'rak made a unusual movement with his invalid leg, as if he was stretching, immediately the albino male adopted a defensive position. In a split second, he felt powerful mandibles close around his throat, as Yen'rak remained impassive in front of him, in reality it was Ik'thala who had just leaped at him silently. Man'kuril struggled screaming but couldn't get her to let go. He was running out of air and began to choke, his vision blurring.

"Don't squeeze him too tight Ik'tha, otherwise you'll kill him" Yen'rak laughed, gently stroking the green female's dreads. She loosened her mandibles slightly, and Man'kuril could take a deep breath of air.

"On the other hand, if you move, she can rip your throat out" he added as he tried punching the ribs of the green yautja.

Man'kuril gradually understood what was happening, this mating was only a diversion planned for a long time. Second time he falls into a trap .... What a disappointment

Ik'thala momentarily tighten his mandibles, the time to tip him on the stomach and immobilize him by placing herself on his back, his head rotated to the side and keeping his arms twisted backwards.

Yen'rak crouched down beside him, he had pulled out a syringe containing a transparent liquid.

"You are a little snoop, you ask many questions ..." he said thoughtfully "it's too bad, I liked you, though." And he violently injected the liquid into her neck.

Man'kuril felt his whole body burn him. It was not the same fluid as usual, all of his muscles contracted painfully. He wanted to retaliate but it was impossible. It was a paralyzing liquid, but he remained fully aware of his environment.

Ik'thala amused herself by wiggling the male's cock to check the venom was working. Man'kuril could only watch them, helpless in the face of the situation.

"It works really well" she said with amusement.

Yen'rak growled, "I can't stand anyone touching you" he said as he crouched down next to her, stretched out his hand and slowly ran one of his long claws over Man'kuril still hard cock, creating a long fluorescent green gash along his length.

"And on top of that you're cruel" she added staring at the albino male's bloody cock.

"Not that much, he's paralyzed, he can't feel a thing and the warriors are proud of their scars, he should thank me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

They both remained crouched near Man'kuril, appreciating his vulnerability.

When suddenly Ik'thala felt a hand caress her slit, without even looking at it, she knew it was Yen'rak. The couple purred together and their dai-shui saturated the air, as Yen'rak's second hand grabbed her dreads. She turned to him and with a claw, she tore off his loincloth, revealing his unsheathed ze'pha. He knew exactly what to do, and he lay down on his back, letting his mate do what she wanted with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Lou-tde-kale - child-maker (female)  
> Pauk - fuck  
> Dai-shui - musk  
> Ze'pha - penis


End file.
